Life After You
by Kennie Barton
Summary: Six years after the attack from Majin Buu the Earth's saviors are approached by a young girl wanting to learn from Master Roshi. Goku and his friends accept the girl with open arms and soon learn that she is far more than she seems. When her past becomes clear she must decide to fight alongside her new family or run like she always has.
1. Introduction

**A/N This is a piece set in the Dragon Ball Z universe. I have tried to keep the main characters, places and events of the original work as close as possible to the story by Akira Toriyama. Please review, I love feedback!**

**This is just an introduction to the main character of the story.**

Name: Azumi

Age: 11

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 100lbs

Personality: bold and forward when she wants to be, but has an extremely timid side when confronted with personal issues. Enjoys a challenge and loves training to become stronger. Considered a slight bookworm because when something perks her interests she learns all she can about the subject, and she loves reading, but rarely historical works or non-fantasy fiction.

Likes: reading, fighting, and trying new foods

Dislikes: her parents and being in the middle of large crowds alone

She had been five when Majin Buu destroyed the world, not that she could remember anything about it, along with the rest of the Earth she had no recollection of Majin Buu. But in her classes at school, they talked about Mr. Satan, the Savior of the World. They talked about how Mr. Satan had saved the world from destruction; that had sparked her interest. So she dug up what she could about the time Mr. Satan saved the world.  
>There had been a large number of people at the fight, but they weren't around at the end. She watched the Cell Games over and over again, watching the fighters as closely as she could. There was no way it had all been just a trick like Mr. Satan said, it just couldn't be. These people came and did so much, everything they did was spectacular, but Mr. Satan, who barely had anytime in the ring, had all the glory.<br>That had to be it; Mr. Satan was just taking all the fame for what they did. She wanted to do that too. She begged and begged her parents to let her take martial arts, found all kinds of information about why martial arts where good for a growing child. They had refused, saying they wanted her to do something worthwhile, not flaunt around like a certain world savior. So she left. She walked away from her house in Gingertown, from her parents, from everything she had known. She would learn martial arts; she would learn to fight like the people from the Cell Games. She just had too.  
>She ended up at the Orin Temple first, where she learned the basis of martial arts before determining that she was not in the right place to learn to fight like those people. So she moved on, from temple to temple, studio to studio, avoiding any place that sported the fighting styles of the World Champion Mr. Satan. She listened too, she picked up on everything that could possibly lead her to these martial artists, and finally she found it.<br>While passing through West City she heard some people talking about a Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. She had never heard of the man before, but they had called him a master so she dug into all the information she could find on Master Roshi, which was quite extensive. Master Roshi had fought in the World's Martial Arts Tournament several times, trained the great and powerful Ox King, which she later did research on, and some guy named Goku there were a few other people on the list but they had nothing like this Goku guy. The Goku character had made it to the final match of the twenty-first Tournament when he was twelve years old and on several occasions used energy blasts like what she saw in the Cell Games during the various tournaments he participated in. That seemed to be the ticket; she would find this Master Roshi and beg him to train her.


	2. The Turtle Hermit and His Friends

Azumi slowed her motorbike to a stop as the trees thinned opening on to a wide white sand beach. She had never been to the ocean before, and the magnitude of blue stretching out forever was a bit daunting. Her destination was out there somewhere, the island of the Turtle Hermit. Just before reaching the beach Azumi shut off the motorbike and climbed off it, her feet sank a little into the loose sandy soil and scruff grass as she clicked her bike back into its dynocap. From her pocket she found the cap containing her jet; she had traveled by land to the beach to make sure she was in the right place, no point in making a mistake getting to the place.  
>She checked her map once again; the coordinates of the little island were marked and circled. It was a straight shot forward from where she was standing. She was almost there now. Smiling she folded up the old tattered map and shoved it back into her pocket.<br>"This is it," she breathed jumping into the open-topped jet.  
>It felt like she had been flying over the ocean forever when finally a tiny island more or less appeared beneath her jet, and then it was gone. She turned the jet in a wide circle to go relocate the island. That had to be the Turtle Hermit's island. Azumi pulled out her map and checked the coordinates again; she was in the right place that meant the little island was it.<br>There wasn't much to the island; a small yard with a few palm trees rimed by white sand framed the two-story pink house. "KAME HOUSE" was painted on the side in red above the only door Azumi could see. She nodded as she brought the jet down for landing.  
>They had been expecting Bulma, so the arrival of the jet had not caused much stir in the house, when it passed over them though, they wondered who would be out this far and what could they possibly be looking for, but when it turned around and came back was a completely different matter.<br>"Whose jet is that," Marron shaded her eyes looking up at the pale jet coming in to land on the beach outside of the Kame House.  
>Krillin stuck his head out the window to get a better look; it was an older jet nothing like what Bulma would be flying. He sighed pulling his head back in and decided standing up, he would have to go check it out; 18 wouldn't and Roshi was too busy watching the exercise tapes to even notice that someone was there.<br>He exited the house just as the pilot of the jet leapt out the side of the jet. It was little girl, maybe a few years older than Marron with dark brown hair and supremely tanned skin. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt that had been, well butchered was the best word Krillin could find to describe it, that bore the Capsule Corp. logo on the front.  
>She looked around the island like she was expecting something to happen.<br>"Who are you," the front porch offered very limited protection and when strangers appeared at the Kame House it normally turned violent, Krillin hoped this was going to be a peaceful transaction since Marron was in the yard and he was out of shape.  
>"I'm looking for the Turtle Hermit, is he here?" She was looking for Mater Roshi, why would a little girl be looking for Master Roshi?<br>"Well," Krillin rubbed the back of his neck, "he's indisposed at the moment. What do you need from him?"  
>"I want him to train me." She said it levelly. She was serious about this. But no girl ever wanted to train, at least not any girl he had ever met. Well beside 18 and Videl, but they were a special case, that was all they ever knew so of course they would want to train.<br>"I think you're in the wrong place, kid. Go train in one of Mr. Satan's studios," he dismissively waved his hand and turned to reenter the house.  
>"I refuse to be trained by an idiot." Krillin turned around to see the girl moving away from her jet. "I've looked everywhere for a person who actually knows how to fight, Mr. Satan doesn't even train his students, other students do it. I want a Master, not a fool teacher who doesn't do anything." The look in her eyes reminded Krillin of the look Goku and Vegeta got when they were determined about something, and it was usually fighting.<br>"Sorry kid, Master Roshi doesn't train students anymore."  
>"I want to hear it from him," yeah, she really had the same look as Goku and Vegeta.<br>"He's busy."  
>"Then I'll wait," she returned the jet to its dynocap and sat down on the ground with her arms crossed watching the door.<br>Krillin sighed rubbing the back of his neck again, "come on Marron," he motioned for his daughter to come inside. He closed the door and moved to the window to watch her.  
>"Krillin!" Master Roshi shouted not moving away from the television. Krillin turned around to see what had caused Master Roshi to think of something besides the girls working out on the screen. "Whose outside," he giggled at something on the television. "They're power level is phenomenal, can't you feel it?"<br>That kid had a phenomenal power level? He hadn't felt it, but then again he wasn't looking for a power level since he was just expecting Bulma and nothing familiar or extremely negative was in the area. He looked out the window again, the girl hadn't moved, and he sensed her energy. It was high, not as high as Goku, or even his own, but it was strong.  
>"Ah, a young girl," Krillin leapt back at the sound of his Master right next to him, for such an old man he was fast and quiet when he wanted to be.<br>"She wants you to train her," Krillin still didn't think she could handle training under Master Roshi; it was hard stuff to deal with everyday.  
>"That little girl wants to live the Turtle Hermit way," Roshi exclaimed giggling. Krillin could see what was going through his Master's head as he looked out at the determined child on the beach.<br>"Why are you such a perverted old man," again Krillin jumped at the unexpected member of the party on the couch.  
>"18!" he shouted trying to settle his heart rate. He had fought some of the most powerful beings in the universe yet the sudden appearance of anyone scared him half to death every time.<br>"What," she turned away from the girl on the beach to eye him suspiciously. "It's not like you didn't know he was a perverted old man."  
>Breathing heavily Krillin turned back to the girl. She might be able to handle the training, but Krillin wouldn't want any young girl subjected to something like Master Roshi all the time, he was a perverted old man.<br>"That's mean 18! I'm not always a perverted old man," Roshi shouted in return.  
>"Daddy, why don't we just let her come inside," Marron came up beside him, ignoring the argument ensuing between his wife and master.<br>Cause Master Roshi is a perverted old man, he thought taking a deep breath and looking between the girl on the beach and the fight in the house, and no one else needs to be around this.  
>She could easily hear them fighting inside, heard something about a perverted old man, and some strange retort about not being perverted. But nothing about the Turtle Hermit or being trained. That was fine, she could wait, she would wait as long as it took for one of them to come out and say they were going to train her.<br>"When have I ever done anything to you," an old man shouted, she could see them in the window. An old man was arguing with a woman, while the man who came out and turned her away watched from the window with the little girl that had been outside.  
>"You're too smart to try something on me, but that doesn't mean you're not a perverted…"<br>"Stop calling me that!"  
>"It's the truth."<br>"Well you don't have to say it out loud!"  
>"Who's going to hear?"<br>"The girl on the beach Mommy," she heard the little girl say as she turned around to look back into the house.  
>So, there was a family living on this island? Not much of a hermit if there are people here. Maybe this Master Roshi moved to a new place? No, that couldn't be it. That man had said he was indisposed, which meant Master Roshi was here. Hermit or not, she would be trained under Master Roshi, she would learn the skills like those fighters at the Cell Games, and she would sit on this beach until someone came out and told her what she wanted to hear.<br>Another jet landed on the island, a large shiny new jet driven by an older woman with blue hair, accompanied by a boy with purple hair. They exited the jet, looking at her strangely as they walked across the yard and entered the house. The yelling inside the house stopped when they entered, the man left the window and was replaced by the boy.  
>Who were these people that just casually waltzed into the Kame House? Could they get the Turtle Hermit out to talk to her, or would they come out and tell her to leave too? It didn't seem like they would, at least the fighting inside had stopped.<br>"Who's the kid Marron?"  
>The girl shrugged, "she showed up 'bout half an hour ago and wants to train under Master Roshi."<br>"That old geezer," the boy exclaimed looking around behind him, probably right at the Turtle Hermit. Marron nodded.  
>"That's what she said," the girl dropped her chin on her folded arms on the windowsill. "And she said she wasn't moving until Master Roshi said he would train her."<br>"The way those four are going at it, it might be a while before Master Roshi can even think about coming out here to see her."  
>"Master Roshi said she was strong," Marron commented as the boy dropped his head on to his arms looking out the window. The pair of them sat in the window watching her, and she sat on the sandy beach watching them.<br>The boy knew Master Roshi, was he a student? Or did he just happen to know the man? Nothing about his clothing suggested he was trained at a martial arts school, so it must be the latter. The Turtle Hermit obviously wasn't much of a hermit with all these people around.  
>"Go out there and tell her to leave!" The shout was abnormally loud and caused both of the watchers in the window to jump; it caused Azumi to jump too. It had been so loud and so sudden, it was a wonder she was even breathing; it scared her to death.<br>"I don't have to if I don't want to," it was the old man who responded.  
>"There is no way I'm letting a little girl stay here with you all the time, you perverted old man!"<br>"Bulma that hurts, it really does. Do you honestly think I can't control myself while teaching the next generation martial arts, a skill that is used to protect peace in the galaxy?"  
>"Yes!" it was a two-part harmony, the woman who had just arrived and the man who had told her to leave.<br>"Fine, fine. I'll go talk to her."  
>An old man exited the house, the other three people gathered in the window around the two children. Azumi stood up as the man approached her; he was dressed in an overly large floral print shirt and shorts and carried a walking stick, and he was wearing a pair of red reflector sunglasses, she could see herself in the lenses as he shuffled toward her. Now what did they want, she had already said she wasn't moving until she saw Master Roshi.<br>"I hear you're looking for a martial arts teacher," the man stopped in front of her, he was only a head taller than her, but it was still enough that she had to look up at the man.  
>"I'm looking for Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit," she answered looking determinedly into the black lenses of his sunglasses.<br>"Why the Turtle Hermit?"  
>"I want to learn to fight like those people from the Cell Games. I did some research, one of those fighters was named Goku, and he was trained by Master Roshi, so I want that training."<br>"Why do you want to fight like them, a pretty young girl like yourself, you could have any guy you wanted, what do you need to fight for?"  
>"I just want to fight, it's a drive that I can't shake. I've traveled everywhere looking for a place that could teach me."<br>"But why," the old man asked again.  
>Had he not understood her passion, her drive to fight, for self-improvement? Had she not expressed this need clearly? Had he just ignored everything she said? "Because it's fun," it sounded lame to her, she knew he would find it hilarious. But the old man didn't laugh, a crooked smile spread across his face though, making his mustache twitch.<br>"Krillin," he shouted suddenly, sending Azumi back a step.  
>"What?"<br>"I need you to train this girl," the old man turned back to the house. "She has the potential to be an exceptional fighter but lacks the skills to control her power, which is phenomenal for someone who's untrained."  
>"Roshi! How is that sending her away," the blue haired woman shouted nearly climbing out the window, the boy and the man held her back.<br>"I know what I'm doing Bulma," the old man shouted in return as he shuffled back into the house, beckoning for Azumi to follow. "Now you people had better make room for the newest student at the Turtle School for Martial Arts."


	3. Son Goku

There was a woman named Bulma, she had known Master Roshi for years but never trained under him. Her son was Trunks. He watched Azumi carefully while they sat and talked about things. The other woman was introduced as 18, the wife of the short man named Krillin who would apparently be training her. They had a daughter named Marron who was just a few years younger than Azumi, and the three of them lived here in the Kame House with Master Roshi, who was in fact a perverted old man.  
>"Listen kid, if Master Roshi gives you any trouble, just give him a good smack in the face," Bulma said getting ready to leave.<br>"Bulma! Don't tell her that," Master Roshi exclaimed. "Besides, no serious martial artist every hits their master."  
>The woman scoffed crossing her arms, "You told Krillin to train her."<br>Master Roshi's mouth fell open looking at the woman; he had no response to such a statement, which was painfully true. Not that Azumi would hit the old man; it was against her moral codes to hit elders, especially the elderly. And he was a master, a serious martial artist did not just go around hitting a master.  
>The conversation moved into a different part of the house, leaving Azumi alone with Trunks and Marron. Once the shouting became distant Trunks sighed and gave a half smile.<br>"So you want to learn to fight?"  
>Was he stupid or something, why else would she be on this tiny island?<br>"If I were you I'd go straight to Goku, or my dad, they're better than Krillin."  
>"My Daddy can fight," Marron glared over at Trunks. "And Mommy is here too, she can help."<br>"Yeah, they're strong, but my Dad and Goku are stronger," he returned Marron's glare as he spoke. "And do you really want to have to share your room, 'cause you know if she stays to train with your dad it won't be just you. She'll be here all the time."  
>"I don't care," Marron crossed her arms looking over at the older boy. "Daddy can train her just as well as Goku or Vegeta."<br>"I'm sure he can."  
>Bulma walked into the room before he could continue his sentence, "I don't care what Master Roshi says, if she's so powerful let her train with someone else."<br>"Like, um, who, Bulma," Krillin maintained a fair distance from her as they entered the room, like he was afraid she would lash out and attack him.  
>"She should go over to Goku and Chi-Chi's," Bulma crossed her arms and turned back to Krillin. "Goten could use a new training partner since Gohan and Videl are so busy now, and frankly fighting Goku all the time would be a bit stressful."<br>"And, uh, training someone else, wouldn't be?" If he could have at the moment, Azumi was sure Krillin would have vanished to escape the look Bulma gave him.  
>"Goten is still learning, Goku is probably still learning to, but Goku has more experience training people than you do Krillin. It only makes sense to send her there."<br>"Fine, take her to Goku's, I don't care."  
>Bulma grinned; her self-arrogance was more than a little visible at that moment and the fact that no one spoke against her again gave Azumi the impression she often got her way or fought to get things her way.<br>"I don't want the student of the Turtle Hermit to train me. I want the Turtle Hermit himself."  
>The group all turned to look at her, the old man grinning. "Listen kid, Goku is way stronger than Roshi. You'll want him to train you," Bulma said taking on a motherly tone that made Azumi sick. That was the voice her own mother used when she was severally displeased and they were out in public; it usually lead to punishments afterward.<br>Azumi shook her head; she had sought the Turtle Hermit, not Goku. She wanted Master Roshi to train her, not Goku, and she said that, "I want the Turtle Hermit."  
>Krillin sighed, his head dropping, "Kid, trust me if you want to fight like the way we did against Cell you'll need Goku. Master Roshi's lucky enough to still be able to do Kamehameha Wave."<br>"Krillin," Roshi shouted.  
>"They're right kid," 18 seemed so distant from the conversation that her comment stopped everything else. "I would say stay here, but I can tell you'd be much rather suited to training with Goku and Goten."<br>"See, 18 agrees with me. It's for the best."  
>"I want Master Roshi to train me. I don't care how strong Goku is." Why couldn't these people understand?<br>Bulma grinned at that, she looked over at Krillin who didn't seem to get what she was thinking. Grinning Bulma turned back to Azumi, "well, if you don't want the best. I suppose there's nothing we can do about it."  
>"Bulma! What are you saying," Krillin shouted, turning on Bulma. Bulma glared over at Krillin.<br>"Shut it Krillin!"  
>"What do you mean? Roshi is the best; he was the first person to do the Kamehameha Wave. He's a champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament, how could someone be better?"<br>"Well, it really doesn't matter since you're so set on Roshi teaching you." Bulma turned back to Azumi, crossing her arms and nodding. "I guess you might figure it out like Goku did, but it'll take a while since Goku was such a special kid. But if you want to take your chances, far be it from us to stop you."  
>Azumi was growing anxious, what was she talking about? What had Goku figured out, the energy blasts, the flight technique? He could readily teach her? All she would have to do is go to him? That was too good to be true. And she had almost fallen for it. Her face dropped into a scowl, sending Bulma back a step. "Your reverse-psychology won't work on me. Why should I believe you when you say Goku is stronger than his master?"<br>"The student always surpasses the master," Trunks' comment had a ring of familiarity. Azumi had heard that someplace before but she couldn't remember where. Bulma seized the opportunity.  
>"See, Goku is the strongest, he surpassed Roshi years ago. Just go a see for yourself. And if we're lying you can come back for Krillin and 18 to teach you!"<br>They flew out to the 439 East District in Bulma's jet. There was nothing out there and Azumi thought Bulma had lost her mind flying out in to such a remote district, but was too scared to say anything against the woman. After what felt like hours in the little jet, without any form of conversation, the jet started to descend. Azumi pressed her face against the window to see if there was a house there or they would for some reason be changing their mode of transportation. Down below stood two structures with a small winding road leading out into the woods.  
>This is it, she thought as Bulma brought the jet down. This is the home of Goku?<br>When they landed a boy ran out of the smaller house, he had black shaggy hair and was wearing a shirt the said "Goten". Trunks leapt from the jet.  
>"Goten!"<br>"Trunks! What are you guys doing here?" Goten shouted partaking in some strange handshake with Trunks.  
>Trunks shrugged. "Where's your dad Goten," Bulma got of the jet and walked with her hands on her hips.<br>Goten scratched his head and chuckled, "I think he's out fishing."  
>"Fishing," Bulma's face dropped, "why would he be fishing?"<br>Goten laughed rubbing his upper lip, "well about that..."  
>Bulma rolled her eyes and looked over to the larger house, "Is Gohan home?"<br>Goten looked over his shoulder at the houses, his expression going from comical to uncertain, "I wouldn't go in there, they didn't sleep much last night." Azumi looked over to the house just as an ear-piercing wail echoed out. They all flinched at the sound, Goten most of all.  
>"Is that Pan," Trunks tried to shout over the wail, Goten nodded covering his ears.<br>"She's been doing that for a week now," he shouted back, the wailing stopped briefly and then started back with twice the force as the first time.

The wail echoed off the mountains, scattering all the animals including the fish. How was he supposed to catch a fish for supper if Pan's crying scared them all off? Goku sighed breaking the surface of the water, and looked around. Everything had scattered in fright from the child's crying, not even the dinosaurs had stuck around. "She sure has got strong lungs," Goku laughed flying out of the water, looked like his fishing trip would prove to be fruitless once again.  
>He laughed pulling his Gi back on listening to his granddaughter's cry. He couldn't recall Gohan ever crying like that, and he didn't think Chi-Chi had ever talked about Goten screaming like that. Maybe it was just because it was a girl; he'd never really been around baby girls, maybe they just screamed a lot, he thought as he walked back to the house slowly. No point in hurrying back to listen to Pan's wailing for the rest of the evening and possibly into the night.<br>As the house came into view, and the crying became louder, he could see a small jet parked out front. He thought it was a little strange since no one had told him Bulma was coming, but he didn't care all that much. If she was here that meant she wouldn't be mad because she hadn't seen him in an extend amount of time, and it had been a while since he had last seen Bulma.  
>He entered the house to find Bulma talking with Chi-Chi and a little girl he didn't recognize. "Oh Goku, you're finally home," Chi-Chi smiled. Goku nodded to her and to Bulma.<br>"I don't mean to be rude Bulma, but why are you here?"  
>Bulma sighed, her eyes flashing over to the girl sitting at the table. "Well we have a favor to ask." Goku gave a half smile at his friend.<br>"A favor?"  
>The man Goku didn't seem all that impressive. He looked like a goof who never took anything seriously, even the way he talked reminded her of the way idiots speak. Could this really be the man who had won the World's Martial Arts Tournament, one of the few who actually fought against Cell? Was this man really as strong as Trunks had said? Azumi's first impression of Goku was that he wasn't that strong, he couldn't have fought against Cell. On top of that he had the wrong color hair for the man who fought Cell.<br>"This is Azumi," she was pulled from her contemplation by Bulma saying her name, "she showed up at Master Roshi's looking for a martial arts teacher."  
>"Her," Goku exclaimed pointing at her, he had a look that matched the stupid tone in his voice. Bulma nodded. "Wow, I've never thought a girl would want to train with Master Roshi, he's ah," he stopped before finishing his thought.<br>"That's why she's here Goku," apparently Bulma also thought he was a little slow. "We all decided that it would be better if she was out here to train with you and Goten, since Gohan's stopped fighting." Goku rubbed the back of his head laughing.  
>"Well I would love too, but you'll have to ask Chi-Chi about that," he looked over to his wife.<br>"Well, what do you say Chi-Chi," Bulma asked, she was all business now not like she had been at the Kame House or while she had been talking to Chi-Chi before Goku's arrival.  
>Chi-Chi frowned looking at Azumi, then over to Goku. "I don't want another muscle brained fighter in my house," she said resting her gaze on Goku.<br>"Aww, come on Chi-Chi," Goku begged.  
>"I'm not muscle brained," Azumi crossed her arms and looked over at the black haired woman.<br>"What?"  
>"I like to fight, but that's not all I do." Bulma laughed along with Goku, but Chi-Chi looked unconvinced.<br>"So you like to fight, but you do other things too," she questioned. Azumi nodded. "It's the first I've ever heard of something like that."  
>"So what do you say Chi-Chi, can she stay?"<br>Chi-Chi sighed looking up at her husband, "well I guess she can stay." Goku grinned, "but now you'll have to wait even longer for supper."  
>"Aww, but Chi-Chi, I'm starving," he complained.<br>"And I thought you were going fishing, where's the fish?" Goku cringed at the sudden change of subject.  
>"Well, Pan started screaming, and chased away all the fish," he sounded like he was joking. Chi-Chi sighed shaking her head.<br>"Then I guess I'll have to go into town for something."  
>"Aww, but Chi-Chi that'll take even longer," his statement was accompanied by his stomach growling. "And I'm starving."<br>That night at supper was the first time in her life Azumi didn't feel like she was eating all the food. Goku and Goten ate more than she did. When Chi-Chi first set all the food out Azumi thought it was a bit much just for four people, but after the meal started and Goku easily ate three whole plates loaded down with food in a matter of minutes, she was beginning to think there might not be enough. Chi-Chi didn't scold the men on how much they were eating, and looking at their physiques it didn't seem like they could possibly eat as much as they had. But Chi-Chi just kept scooping out more and more, she loaded Azumi's plate several times as well. Finally Goku and Goten leaned back in their chairs and sighed in unison.  
>"That was delicious Chi-Chi," Goku praised with a goofy grin spread across his face.<br>"Yeah mom, that was terrific."  
>Chi-Chi smiled as she started to collect the dishes from the table, Azumi jumped up and started to help her. She would help around the house since she had no other way to pay for their hospitality. "You don't have to," Chi-Chi started.<br>"I want to," Azumi smiled, "it's the least I can do for you allowing me to stay here to train." Chi-Chi smiled and gave in.  
>"Well this is certainly a change," she sounded grateful for the help with the vast amount of dirty dishes as she gave Goku and Goten a look that rocked them back a little. Azumi smiled carrying the dishes to the sink.<br>She used to have to wash her own dishes before she ran away. Her mother said that is she insisted on eating so much, she could just fend for herself; and that included doing the dishes. And though it had never been as many as this, she knew it took a while to wash them all alone.

Azumi was brought out of a deep sleep by a loud wail. She sat up and looked around to see what was causing it, having forgotten that she had heard a similar cry all during the afternoon coming from next door. Goten was up too, he was holding his hands over his ears, he was fully dressed, she noted as he walked to the door.  
>Was he leaving, now in the middle of the night? Azumi tossed her covers aside and followed him quietly out the door. She walked out into the cool night air looking around for where Goten had gone to, he couldn't have gotten too far away in the few seconds it took for her to cross the house to the door. She looked around the house, but she couldn't see where Goten could have gone.<br>A chilling breeze blew around her, pulling hair out of her ponytail and across her face. There was something calming about the wind blowing around her, like all the stress she was hiding because of her parents and the quest to learning to fight was being blown away in the breeze. She sighed feeling a smile tug at her lips.  
>"You'll catch a cold standing out here," she looked over her shoulder to see Goku standing in the door.<br>"I never get sick," she commented turning back to look over the landscape.  
>She heard his chuckle. "You won't find him. He's already gone."<br>She turned back to Goku, "gone? Gone where?"  
>He shrugged. "Probably to Bulma's. It's been a while since he had a good night's sleep."<br>Azumi looked back over the landscape. He went to Bulma's? But how, she didn't hear any type of vehicle start. Did he fly? The people from the Cell Games had flown, they had fought Cell in mid-air. Did Goten also know their secret, the secret of flight and using energy blasts? Yes, he did that had to be the reason he could fly like that, so she was in the right place to learn. This was where she needed to be, this had to be where she belonged.


	4. Next Door Neighbors

"Goku!" the shout was enough to bring the dead back to life, and it was shouted right over Azumi's head. She leapt into the air and crashed on the floor in a tangle of blankets. Why were people yelling so early in the morning, she thought detangling herself from the blankets.  
>"Chi-Chi," Goku appeared yawning. "What's with all the yelling?"<br>"Where's Goten?"  
>"He left last night," he responded like it was no big deal.<br>"He left! He just left, and you didn't try to stop him," she shouted bringing Goku fully awake and in retreat.  
>"It was when Pan started crying again," Goku held his hands up as a barrier, "he probably just went over to Bulma's," he laughed nervously.<br>"Just," Chi-Chi shouted, "he left in the middle of the night! Oh," she settled suddenly from her yelling, "it's just like when Gohan use to sneak out to go train with you," she sighed. "Now go find him, or you won't get any breakfast!" She yelled the last part.  
>"Ah, but Chi-Chi."<br>"No buts."  
>By the time Goku came back with Goten, Chi-Chi had made a large breakfast and had just finished setting it out on the table. Azumi had tried to help but Chi-Chi had refused, saying that Azumi should rest so she would be ready for training with Goku and Goten. They came in with a chorus of growling stomachs and complaints of hunger that shifted to praise as they began shoveling food in their mouths.<br>"Azumi, aren't you going to eat," Goku mumbled through a mouth full of food, his eyes appearing over the rim momentarily. She shook her head.  
>"I never eat breakfast," the looks on their faces were enough to make her wish she hadn't spoken at all.<br>"Never," Chi-Chi asked shock evident in her voice. Azumi shook her head again.  
>Her mother had never felt the need to get up and make something for her to eat, and her father left for work before she even thought about getting up, so she just never ate breakfast. She could have made her own, but her mother had already made it quite clear that she thought Azumi ate too much. There was no point in making her even more upset by eating third meal, so she didn't. Not eating breakfast had ever detrimentally affected her so she saw no reason to start.<br>"How can you do anything without breakfast," Goten's manners were as horrible as his father's. Azumi shrugged.  
>"I just don't, it's no big deal."<br>"But you have to eat, you won't make it to lunch training with these two if you don't eat something," Chi-Chi practically shouted trying to spoon breakfast on Azumi's plate.  
>Again Azumi refused, how difficult could their training be? Besides she had actually eaten her fill at supper the night before. "I'll be fine."<p>

They were so fast. All she could see were quick flashes of color high above her head. It was incredible. She tried to watch, focusing with everything she had on the place they had just been, but there was nothing there. If she had not been trying to watch them Azumi would not have thought it was possible.  
>And they were still just warming up.<br>They landed on the ground and looked like they had just come out from the house. Azumi stared at them open mouthed.  
>"Now that we're good and warmed up, let's get started," Goku said happily, a grin spreading across his face.<br>He had to be joking. There was no way she could do something like that, not yet anyway, she just knew martial arts. Not flying and throwing energy blasts, and hitting them aside and whatever else they had possibly just done while they were moving too quickly to be seen. "What?"  
>Goku and Goten shared a look and then turned back to her. "Um, what do you know," Goku asked rubbing the back of his head.<br>"I know how to fight," she answered defiantly, and at the same time slightly frightened of where this was going. But she would never let that show.  
>"But you can't control your energy," Goku crossed his arms looking at her with judging eyes.<br>"Why not just teach her the basics dad? That's how Gohan taught Videl."  
>"But, I've never taught someone how to do that. They already know by the time they get to me," that had to be the dumbest thing Azumi had ever heard. He could fly but he had no idea how to teach it to someone.<br>"Well, Gohan started by getting Videl to," Goten stopped mid-sentence. A huge grin spread across his face and he rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know how he did it, they wouldn't let me watch."  
>Goku made a face, and nodded a couple times, like he was coming to some decision. "Then we'll just have to get Gohan," the statement was followed by a screaming child.<br>"Why does she have to scream like that," Goten asked covering his ears again.  
>"I think it's a little girl thing," Goku offered, "cause Gohan never cried like this."<br>They waited for the screaming to stop before going into the house. The front room was rimmed with shelves, each of those laden with books. Azumi could have sat there for weeks and not read them all, she looked around awe-struck.  
>A tall man came out from one of the side rooms carrying a baby in his arms. "Hey dad, what's up," he asked gently rocking the child.<br>"I have a question for you, son. And it's serious," Goku said with a tone and facial expression that mocked seriousness in every way possible.  
>"Well shoot dad, I'll answer it if I can."<br>"Oh you can Gohan," Goku looked straight into Gohan's eyes, going from mock serious to dead serious in moments. "How do you teach people to control their energy?"  
>Gohan looked like he was about to fall over, and the baby's face contorted in the sudden jarring motion. All three of the guys gave the child worried glances, like her crying was a horrible thing.<br>The cry rang out, and Azumi understood the reason for their reactions. How could such a small child make that much noise? She covered her ears and waited for the scream to pass.  
>"She sure does have strong lungs," Goku sighed looking loosely at the child after the cry had ceased.<br>"Yeah, I just hope she grows out of this soon. I have work to do, and her screaming makes it hard to concentrate."  
>"And sleep," Azumi heard Goten mutter.<br>"So, you need to know how to teach someone to control their energy," Goku nodded. "Why, does mom want to learn or something?"  
>"No, she does," Goten pointed at Azumi with a grin.<br>"Oh, hello," Gohan debated holding his hand out to her, he decided against it, "who are you?"  
>"My name is Azumi and I want to fight like the people at the Cell Games."<br>"The Cell Games?" he asked, his brow rising above the rims of his glasses. "Aren't you a little young to know about the Cell Games?"  
>"It's not like I can't look it up. It's all over the history books because Mr. Satan saved the world." A smile spread across their faces as they looked at Azumi. "What," she asked not understanding the meaning of their looks.<br>"You really think Mr. Satan saved the world," Azumi focused a pointed glare at Goten. "It, uh, it just seems you're smarter than all the people who, uh…"  
>"I don't think Mr. Satan did anything," she said sharply. "I watched the footage in the archives. I saw him get blown out of the ring when Cell didn't even touch him, Cell didn't move. I saw people like you two," she pointed at Goku and Goten. "They hit Cell. They lasted in the ring and after when the ring blew up. I watched the footage, I saw it."<br>"So did the rest of the world, and Mr. Satan saved them," Gohan shrugged, adjusting the child in his arms.  
>"I watched these two," she waved her arm at Goku and Goten, "just now. I watched them sparring, they flew, they moved super fast like the fighters who stood their own against Cell. There's no way you can make me believe that a man who was thrown from the ring could do what people who have special abilities can't."<br>"Then I guess we'll just have to show you."


	5. Training and Food

"Lunch time!"  
>They all stopped. Goku mid-punch, Goten mid-kick, and Azumi mid-duckblock. A grin spread across Goku and Goten's faces at the call for the meal. Azumi was actually ready for a meal too; her stomach had started complaining shortly after they really got started. She determined she would no longer be skipping breakfast.  
>"Alright! Let's eat," Goku lead the charge back to the house, Goten and Azumi hot on his heels.<br>"I don't think you've ever been this hungry from training," Chi-Chi commented scooping more and more food onto their plates.  
>"It's tough, training someone who, doesn't fight like, us," Goku said through a mouthful of food. "More please," he held the bowl out for Chi-Chi to refill.<br>"But to work up such an appetite," Chi-Chi shook her head unable to suppress a smile.  
>"Mom, she moves fast. It's amazing," Goten said through his plate of food. "I think she lied when she said she didn't know any of this."<br>"I'm not fast, I can barely keep up with you two," Azumi waited until she had swallowed her food before speaking, she was determined to show these people she did have manners.  
>"Goten's have trouble keeping up with you," Goku commented through his bowl. Azumi laughed.<br>Goten was having trouble keeping up with her? She could barely block his attacks; she had been on the receiving end of everything. "Don't make me laugh, I'm trying to eat," she paused realizing she had spoken trough her food.  
>"He's not kidding," Goten had actually swallowed his food before speaking. "I keep speeding up to keep pace with you."<br>"Which is why you're eating all the food," Goku held is plate out a minute to late, the last of the food was scooped out onto Goten's plate. "Aww, but I'm still hungry."  
>After lunch Goku said it was time to relax, in other words, it was naptime. And he meant it, Goku and Goten stretched out under a large tree in front of the house and dozed off. Azumi sat down beside them looking at them curiously. Naptime, she thought, really? But there was nothing she could do about it, she would have a hard time going off to train by herself sine she still had not learned the techniques behind the energy blasts or flying. She sighed leaning back to look up at the clouds it was peaceful there, not like hustle-and-bustle like in Gingertown or the other cities. It was just her, the guys, Chi-Chi, Gohan and his family and the mountains.<p>

Azumi could not recall falling asleep, but she never could remember something like that, it always just happened without her consent and apparently without her knowledge. But she did remember waking up, her stomach had growled so loudly it was enough to pull her from a very pleasant nap.  
>"I told you, you should have eaten breakfast," Goku smiled turning to look at her. He was still stretched out in the grass, and she assumed Goten still was on his other side.<br>"I've never been so hungry," she confessed looking up at the sky through the swaying branches of the tree they had napped under.  
>"Me either," Goku held his hand over his stomach, Azumi laughed.<br>"You ate more than I did," she commented.  
>"Yeah, but fighting a new opponent gives me such an appetite," Goku grinned and laughed.<br>"So what now dad," Goten sat up looking over at his father.  
>Goku's face twisted in concentration, "I guess I'll teach Azumi how to control her energy."<br>"You think you can?"  
>"Gohan taught Videl, how hard can it be," Goku laughed standing up.<br>"Then I'm going over to Bulma's for a while," Goten jumped to his feet grinning.  
>"Just make sure you're home before supper, or your mom'll be pretty upset with me again," Goten's grin stretched farther as he waved a hand to Goku and Azumi as he flew away.<br>"I'll try," he shouted before he speed up and vanished from sight.  
>After he had gone Goku stood up clapping the dirt and grass from his hands and grinned down at Azumi, "now, let's get started."<br>Taking the advice Gohan had given that morning, Goku had Azumi sit in the grass in a nice open field away from the house. They say facing one another, Goku's face twisting in thought and Azumi's beaming with excitement. She was going to learn something, finally!  
>"Okay, so Gohan said to draw you're energy out," Goku held his hands out in front of him and gathered a small orb of energy.<br>Azumi squinted, leaning forward to get a good look at the orb. Her energy? She had something like that inside of her. But how was she supposed to draw it out? How did she differentiate that from the rest of her being?  
>"How do I draw it out?" She leaned back holding her hands out like Goku had, focusing on the space between her hands. Will the energy to be there.<br>"Relax," Goku said calmly, Azumi felt her shoulder muscles loosen. "Take a deep breath and focus on your core."  
>"My core," she asked staring up at him. What did her core have to do with this?<br>"The center of your being," Goku said slowly with a deep cleansing breath. "The flow of your body, the way your body moves."  
>Azumi closed her eyes taking deep breath and tried to find this flow Goku was talking about. Her muscles relaxed while she tried to pinpoint the energy. She thought she could feel it, that she had found it. And she tried to direct it to her hands, to form the orb like Goku had.<br>"Good job," Azumi opened her eyes to see the orb, twice the size of Goku's, to vanish. "That was amazing."  
>"So this is how you learned to do this," she asked, slightly breathless.<br>Goku shook his head, "Nah, I did a Kamehameha wave after seeing Master Roshi do it to put out the fire on Fire Mountain."  
>"Fire Mountain," she had never heard of such a place. And how could a single technique put a flaming mountain?<br>Goku nodded, "none of us thought he would be able to do it. I mean no one could even get close to mountain, and Roshi doesn't really look like he'd have the energy to pull something like that off."  
>"So you saw him do it, and then you just copied him?"<br>"Basically," Goku shrugged standing up. "Now that you can draw out your energy, lets see about building up some stamina."

Exhausted, barely able to stand and breathing heavily, Azumi stumbled to the house behind Goku, who looked like he had spent the day napping. It was amazing what she had accomplished. Not that she was as good as Goten, but considering she couldn't do anything before lunch and was able to gather energy into her hands and fire it at nearby boulders and trees before Goku called for her to stop, she was fairly proud of herself.  
>And she was starving.<br>Her stomach grumbled loudly as she entered the house and smelled the large dinner Chi-Chi had made for them. Goku's accompanied it as he settled down in one of the chairs.  
>"Oh Chi-Chi, this smells delicious," he started to reach for the food. Chi-Chi's hand snaked out and smacked Goku on the wrist like he was a misbehaving child. Goku recoiled instantly holding the assaulted hand close. "Ow, what was that for?"<br>"We're not eating until Goten comes in," Chi-Chi crossed her arms closing the subject. Goku flinched at the mention of his youngest son, who was still over at Bulma's. Chi-Chi must have known that Goten had somewhere else for the afternoon and she was punishing Goku, and unfortunately Azumi, with a huge meal he was not allowed to touch until the boy arrived.  
>"But, Chi-Chi, we're starving," Goku tired weakly.<br>"And Goten isn't," Chi-Chi's anger flared at the question. "All you two ever do is train, and he's always hungry when he comes in, so I'm not letting either of you eat a single thing until Goten's here to get his share."  
>Azumi dropped into a chair next to Goku as her stomach rumbled again, louder than it had before. "But, I'm so hungry," she whined holding her stomach and looking at the steaming bowls and plates of food.<br>"You'll just have to wait," Chi-Chi was determined, and Goku did not look like he was going to fight to get his food. But Azumi was not use to this, she was use to getting food when she was hungry, and she was very hungry. She reached out slowly for the nearest plate, let Chi-Chi hit her with that spoon Azumi it would be worth it, she was hungry.  
>Chi-Chi raised her spoon again, ready to strike at Azumi's hand, "I said-" she stopped mid-sentence and swing.<br>"Boy am I starving," Goten entered the house grinning, looking like he had suffered through a harder afternoon than Azumi had.  
>"Yeah," Goku cheered, "let's eat!"<p> 


	6. Home

Azumi lay stretched out in bed late one night, her mind was racing. It had been close to two years since she had walked away from her parent's house in Gingertown. She had been with Goku and his family for six months. And in all that time she had never even once thought about the life she had left behind. Her friends from school, the kids that lived down the street from her parent's house, the crazy old man who lived next door, her litter brother, her parents…  
>She sighed folding her hands behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling. Why had she suddenly thought of them, of that life? It seemed so far away now, like it was just a dream or some life belonging to a different person and she was an outsider looking in. At some points she felt the same here with the Son family, like when they talked about things that had happened in the past, stuff between the four of them, or when Gohan and Goten started joking around with their dad. Azumi had never had that kind of relationship with her father, or her mother.<br>"Are they even looking for me anymore," she asked the dark room quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence of the house. She shook the melancholy away looking over to the window.  
>No, she corrected herself; did they ever look for me?<br>That was a terrible thing to think, but she just knew that was the truth. As much as they ignored her before why would they take the time to wonder where she had gone, to put effort into locating her? Had any of them wondered where she had gone? She had walked away so suddenly, she was already in West City before she realized it and remembered that she had not talked to anyone, not even her friends. Had they tried to find her?  
>No, probably not. They had all been caught up in their own little worlds, they would never have noticed that she was gone until they had to complain about something and no one was around to listen to it. Had her entire life in Gingertown been a farce?<br>Azumi rolled over on her side looking out the window, what would the Son family do if one of the boys left? She knew the answer to that, they would sit back and not do anything because the one who left would always come back, for food, advice, training, a joke, their mother…  
>Chi-Chi worried about them when they were gone, she made Goku go find Goten— she would stop everything for one of them. She was the kind of mother Azumi could only dream of, but she was just looking in on them. Chi-Chi would never go to all that trouble if Azumi left, she would not stop everything to help Azumi with a problem, and no one would be sent to find her.<br>Azumi tossed to the other side looking at a blank wall and sighed. She was just watching again, just like she had in Gingertown.

The smell of bacon woke her, the sun filtered through the window falling across her face as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She rose to her feet and walked to the table that was already occupied by a very pleased looking thirteen year old. She dropped into a chair yawning. "Morning," she mumbled rubbing her eyes again.  
>"How are you still tired," Goten asked eyeing her incredulously.<br>"Well, you know," she let the sentence hang, how was he not tired? And why hadn't he gone off in the night to escape the wails of his niece? Wait, Pan had slept all through the night, so she should have had a good night's sleep like all the others. But because she had been thinking about things that were irrelevant she had not slept at all.  
>"No," Goten said simply looking her in the eye. "Pan didn't cry, and I half expected you to be out of it before you even made it to bed last night." Her eyes fell into a glare looking at him, "so why are you still tired?"<br>Azumi sighed realizing it was impossible to pass his question off with a vague response, and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, I was thinking," she trailed off. Goten grinned at her.  
>"Thinking about what?" no answer, this was not something she wanted to talk about, it insignificant—or it should have been. "What were you thinking about," Goten asked again after a few minutes of silence. Again, Azumi did not answer. "Come on tell me," he persisted.<br>"My parents," she whispered quietly than abruptly stood up and walked away.  
>Goten had often prided himself on being able to read someone's mood, he liked to believe it was from when Gohan and Videl first started going out and the relationship had a lot of rough spots. And often he could tell what was up with someone after spending a little time with them, but Azumi was a whole other story. Her moods changed abruptly and she never talked about it. Gohan had once told him the best way to fix any problem was to talk it out, and even though Goten had tried he found it impossible to get anything out of Azumi.<br>Her sudden exit from the table had bothered him a bit more than he would have liked, and her mumbling did little help to dissipate his worry or curiosity. He knew she had said something about parents, but was that a good thing or a bad thing? Thinking back he did not recall a single time she had mentioned her parents, so was she suddenly hit with a wave of regret for leaving, a longing be home to see them, or mad about something she had heard from them?  
>The more he thought about it the more he realized he knew nothing about Azumi's life before she showed up at the house with Bulma and Trunks. And once again he found that annoying.<br>Well, he decided, I'll just have to change that.

Azumi lay on one of the upper branches of a large tree away from the house. The selection of the spot had nothing to do with comfort; it was anything but with at least a dozen little twigs sticking into her back no matter what she did. It was not isolated either since it was near one of Goku's favorite training locations. The reasoning behind climbing that tree was a mystery. It had seemed like a good tree to climb; maybe she subconsciously chose the tree because it was so centrally located; maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted someone to come find her just to see if they would.  
>She had missed breakfast already, morning training session and lunch, it meant nothing. Her mind was racing with questions about her family and the people she had left behind in Gingertown. Did they look for her? Were they still? Had they somehow tracked her movements out of Gingertown? Where they closing in on the Kame House? On the home of the Son family? Who might be looking for her? One of her friends? People from school? Her mother? Her father? Her brother?<br>Azumi sighed trying once again to dislodge some of the sticks from her back. It failed miserably; it seemed a few new sticks had found their way into the small of her back. It seemed that those little twigs were like the annoyances of her past, they kept sticking, digging in deeper, and multiplying. She was tempted to roll off the branch and just float through the air, it would have helped with the little sticks, but she felt she could not concentrate on maintaining her energy to hover there with all the thoughts racing through her mind.  
>"What are you doing," Azumi leaned over to see why Chi-Chi was yelling at her. She was directly under the branch with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, waiting on Azumi's reply.<br>"What'd you mean," she asked rolling off the branch and floating down to the ground. She was smacked as soon as she came within reach of Chi-Chi. Azumi instantly recoiled, back-pedaling several steps to keep out of range of any further attacks.  
>"What do I mean?" Chi-Chi looked about ready to lunge forward and hit Azumi again. "You missed breakfast and lunch! And Goku said you didn't even come sparring with him! So what are you doing?"<br>"I'm not really—" she stopped herself from saying 'hungry' a fraction of a second too late.  
>"That's impossible! You've eaten as much as Goku and Goten at every meal. How can you not be hungry?" Chi-Chi moved toward Azumi while she was yelling, sending Azumi back several more steps to keep a good distance between them.<br>"But I'm not," Azumi said taking larger steps to keep pace with Chi-Chi's quickening steps. She backed into a tree, cornered.  
>"I doubt it, now come on," Chi-Chi grabbed Azumi by the wrist and started to drag her back to the house. "I don't see why all you kids like to worry me like this, I mean is it too much to ask that I'm told when you plan on skipping out on something? Is it too much to ask to be told where you'll be so I know where to find you?"<br>Chi-Chi was worried about me, Azumi thought as she was led through the trees.  
>She honestly cared about Azumi, where she was and what she was doing. Had she misread all the signs while she was staying with Goku and his family? It had seemed like her being there was a bother, they hardly ever talked to her unless they were talking about training or actually training. But Chi-Chi was acting like Azumi was a part of her own family, like she had when Goten snuck out from time to time.<br>"I'm sorry," Azumi offered quietly following Chi-Chi back to the house.

"You need a distraction," when Goten told her she needed a distraction with a goofy lop-sided grin Azumi unsure of what he meant.  
>"A distraction," she asked setting down her pencil, she had been doing homework with Goten at the kitchen table after supper two days after Chi-Chi had brought her in after Azumi had skipped training. Goten nodded still grinning.<br>"Tomorrow we're having a good distraction," Goten picked his pencil up and started working again just as Chi-Chi entered the house. She shot Azumi a vicious look seeing she was goofing off instead of studying, Azumi wondered how Goten had known his mother was coming, but there was no time to contemplate it since Chi-Chi was talking.  
>"No training tomorrow, we're going over to Capsule Corp. to visit. Bulma says it's time we have another get-together," with that she continued on her way. Azumi shot a questioning look at Goten while he pretended to study until he was sure his mother was well away from them.<br>"How did you know that," she questioned.  
>"I told Trunks we needed another party," not exactly what she had meant, but this was good too.<br>"Why?"  
>"Well you need to meet everyone," Goten set his pencil down again and stood up to go browse through the refrigerator.<br>"Wait," Azumi just saw something hugely out of the ordinary with Chi-Chi's news. "Why are we going to Capsule Corp. for a party?"  
>"Well Bulma is the head of the Capsule Corporation," Goten shrugged like it was nothing.<p> 


	7. The Gravity Chamber

"Vegeta! Get out of Gravity Chamber," Bulma shouted through the thick door. How Vegeta could spend so much time in there was beyond her. And Trunks spent a fair amount of time in there too, but at least he came out for the party.  
>"I don't have time for foolish parties. I have training to do."<br>"It's not a foolish party," she countered, even though it really was just a foolish party. "We haven't seen everyone since you defeated Majin Buu, so we're meeting tonight. And you're coming out to see everyone."  
>"No, I have training to do," Bulma wanted to beat the door down and drag Vegeta out, he could stink, just so long as he came out and saw all of their friends.<br>"Dad, you have to come meet Azumi, she's stronger than Goten," Trunks somehow knew exactly what to say, seconds later the door to the Gravity Chamber opened.  
>"Stronger? By how much?"<br>Trunks shrugged, "I don't know, I've never fought against her since I don't go over to Goten's very often. But Goten says he had to keep pushing to keep up with her on her first day of training."  
>"It seems it might be worth my time to go meet this child," Bulma sighed as Vegeta walked past her down the hall, "I'll be in the shower, and tell your father he needs to do some work in the chamber, part of the floor seems to have been destroyed," she could hear the smirk in his voice and scowled watching him.<br>"Uh, mom," Bulma whipped around, turning her glaring scowl on Trunks, "people are here," he said quickly and walked away.

Azumi remembered once passing by the Capsule Corporation while she was looking for people who defeated Cell. Goten had said it was his dad, brother and their friends who defeated Cell but Azumi found that hard to believe. None of the people she'd meet looked anything like the warriors from the Cell Games. Goku had a gi like one of the fighters, but the similarities stopped there.  
>When she had passed the building she had seen a couple of boys over the fence sparring; now she could assume that those two had been Trunks and Goten. She had thought about how wonderful it would be to able to go in. The smartest people in the world worked for the Capsule Corporation, it was the foremost company in the world. Now she was walking through the front door with people who acted like this was just any old building. To them this probably was just another building, but to Azumi this was like entering sacred ground.<br>She was walking up to the front door to the Capsule Corporation.  
>The blue haired woman—Bulma—met them just inside the door with a little girl standing behind her holding onto her leg. She smiled at them, "Hey guys."<br>"Hey Bulma," Goku smiled entering the house ahead of Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten and Azumi with Chi-Chi.  
>"You guys are right on time, we're meeting in the garden," she reached down and picked up the child and started down the hall.<br>"Close your mouth and quit gawking," Goten jabbed his elbow into Azumi's side whispering quietly. Azumi's mouth snapped shut as she whipped her head around to look at Goten.  
>"I can gawk if I want to," she hissed back. Goten's face lit up.<br>"Then you should gawk at something worth seeing, come on," he slowed down until Goku and the others were well ahead of them and then started off quickly back down the hallway and down a side passageway. He took several turns and traveled up and down several flights of stairs before finally stopping outside of a thick metal door.  
>"What's this," Azumi asked completely unimpressed. They were in Capsule Corp. Headquarters and he was showing her a door.<br>"It's the Gravity Chamber," he answered pulling the meter thick door open like it was nothing. Apart from the room being mostly destroyed it looked like just a regular room, but it had a large column in the middle. "This is where we train when I'm over here with Trunks. Dr. Briefs developed the technology for my dad when he flew to planet Namek when Gohan was little. It multiplies the gravity in this room up to 1000 times Earth's normal gravity."  
>"That's impossible," Azumi instantly regretting telling Goten something was impossible. With all the stuff she had been involved with at his house, who was she to say whether to not Dr. Briefs had created something that multiplied the Earth's gravity and flew people to distant non-existent planets? But there was no time to regret anything; the air around her suddenly seemed too heavy. "What's going on," her knees started to buckle as it became impossible to stand.<br>"Come on, this is only ten times normal gravity," Goten seemed unaffected, was this phenomenon only affecting her? Azumi felt like she was being weighted down with lead boulders and looked completely at ease.

"Hey Gohan, where's Goten and Azumi," Gohan had thought it was weird that the two of them had stopped squabbling, now he knew why.  
>"They were right behind us," he answered turning around to look back down the hallway. There was no sign of them. "Maybe Goten went off to find you, Trunks."<br>The boy sighed crossing his arms, Goten would not have gone off to find him. Goten knew where Trunks was going to be. Goten was planning something and he had taken Azumi with him…  
>"Okay, thanks Gohan," Trunks ran out of the garden and started for the Gravity Chamber.<br>When he got there the door was shut and he could hear something from inside the door. He had been right, Goten was showing off the Gravity Chamber, probably in some lame attempt to impress Azumi. And that was what he had wanted to do.

"This is amazing," Azumi breathed as the gravity returned to normal. "This is so far ahead of anything else in the world," Goten was right, this was something worth seeing.  
>"Yeah, it's great for training. After a few hours in here with Vegeta sparring back home is a breeze."<br>"Is Vegeta strong," She had heard them talking about Vegeta, how he was rival to Goku but was always second best, sometimes third best after Gohan. This was where he did all of his training? And Goku was still stronger? That was as impossible as a Gravity Chamber.  
>"One of the best," Azumi whipped around to see Trunks entering the chamber.<br>"Of course he is," Goten smiled starting up the machine again, his eyes locking on Trunks'.  
>"Really Goten, you think you can beat me?" Trunks smirked pulling the door shut.<br>"No," Goten grinned increasing the gravity, Azumi was finding it harder to breathe. "I just want to see how much I've improved," Azumi fell down on to her knees, the gravity was too much.  
>"Not enough," Trunks' smirk grew to a smile. Azumi felt a spike in the energy levels of the boys as they approached each other; somehow she raised her head up enough to watch.<br>They shot forward, flying just above the ground, and met right in front of her rising higher into the air as they fought. She could see the hits, Goten slowly working his way through Trunks' defenses only to be hit with an unexpected punch coming from behind him. She watched Trunks retreat and then move behind Goten before he could register what happened and knock him down to the floor. She saw it all happening in the span of a few seconds and then they were both on the ground, kicking and punching and blocking, neither giving any ground. And then their power spiked again, a matching jump from both boys. The speed increased and the blows rained harder; then Goten was sliding back Trunks had the advantage. Goten's power jumped again, higher than Azumi had ever felt. She labored to turn to see him.  
>It was Goten, it had to be because there was no one else in the room and it had been his power that spiked; but it was not Goten standing there. Golden hair, blue-green eyes, all muscle and moving faster than Goten ever had, pressing Trunks back again. It looked like one of the fighters from the Cell Games, the one in the orange gi like Goku's, who fought first and gave up so the little boy could fight.<br>There was another energy jump, Trunks had changed too. He looked like one of the fighters, exactly like one of the fighters but with shorter hair. This was too much; she had refused to believed what Goten had told her—he was just a few years older than her how could he know—Goku looked nothing like the fighter, none of the people she had meet where in the videos. But now it was starting to make sense. If Goten and Trunks could change like that, other people could too, Goku could be the fighter from the clips with gold hair.  
>She had really found them, the fighters from the Cell Games.<p> 


	8. The Z Fighters

"Where are the boys at, I was sure they'd be here eating as soon as the food was ready," Yamcha asked looking over the excess food on the tables.  
>"Yeah, and where's that girl at, don't tell me you two chassed her off already Goku," Krillin joked taking a drink from his cup.<br>"No, she came with us," Goku looked around the garden like he was expecting Azumi and Goten to standing nearby with Trunks. "And she wouldn't just leave; Azumi's not like that."  
>"So Goku what's she like, like fighting wise?" Yamcha leaned forward as he asked his question. It had been years since anyone had showed any interest in learning their fighting techniques.<br>"She's amazing, super fast and strong. She picks up on techniques as fast as any of us." Goku grinned.  
>"And she eats like them too," Chi-Chi remarked crossing her arms. "It's almost like Gohan still lives with us."<br>"Aw, come on Chi-Chi, I thought you always wanted a daughter." Bulma gave Chi-Chi a knowing smile.  
>"I wanted a daughter a little less like my sons." They all laughed including Chi-Chi.<br>"They're coming," it was the first time Vegeta had spoken aside from his snide greetings when he joined them in the garden. He was sitting off to the side alone with his finely-honed muscled arms crossed over his chest. The Z fighters looked over to the door right as it slid open admitting Trunks, Goten and Azumi.  
>The boys looked like they had been going at it, which surprised everyone, and Azumi looked both amused and baffled, like the boys had said something but she was still unable to wrap her head around it. And she was still trying to get over where she was and who she was with.<br>"Food!" the three yelled in unison, their eyes lighting up as they stampeded the laden table. They eat as they loaded their plates, taking large helpings and emptying dishes as they went. Azumi—who had long ago forgotten about only eating enough to get by, was eating all she could—talked with the boys as they moved to a table to start eating.  
>The Z fighters watched with open mouths except for Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl—who were use to this—and Vegeta just for spite. But even Vegeta failed to completely control his surprise, his eyes widened when they first charged the table, then dropped to a point accompanied by a scowl for letting his surprise show.<br>"Wow," Bulma breathed leaning back in her seat.  
>"She really does act like you guys," Yamcha laughed nervously and gulped watching Azumi fight with Goten over a bit of food, the very last morsel of food.<br>"No fair, that's mine," Goten grabbed onto something as Azumi was lifting from his plate.  
>"You're not eating it, and there's no more food," she swatted Goten's hand away and quickly shoved the whole thing in her mouth. She grinned over at him, her cheeks bulging. Goten pouted swallowing the last of his food.<br>"You'd think they were brother and sister," Krillin commented after the little spat, rubbing the back of his head.  
>"If I didn't know any better I'd say they are," Piccolo stood up from where he had been leaning against a tree, his smirk making a brief appearance.<br>"I hope I never act that way with my sister," Trunks scoffed crossing his arms and turning away from Goten. The others laughed again.

"So you really know all of them," Goten nodded looking around at the others. "And they're really the ones who fought Cell?"  
>"I thought we were past this. I wouldn't lie about that."<br>"Who are they?" she whispered as her eyes darted around the room. Everyone had more or less dispersed and were talking and joking.  
>Goten grinned and scooted over closer to Azumi, "the broody one is Vegeta. He's the Prince of the Saiyans, and he's married to Bulma."<br>"I know that! I mean all the others like the green guy and the cats," she hissed looking at them with her eyes, careful not to move her head or stay on one person for too long.  
>"The green guy is Piccolo, he trained Gohan after dad died fighting his brother, Raditz. He used to be a bad guy and he's got a nasty temper, but as long as you're on his good side he's okay," Azumi's face blanched. "Or if mom's around," Goten added quickly.<br>"The big white cat is Korin: he lives under the lookout and advises dad and the others sometimes, not as much as Dende or Master Roshi, and grows the senzu beans for when we fight; dad says he's over 800 years old. The little blue cat is Puar: she lives with Yamcha and is a shape shifter along with Oolong. Dad met Yamcha and Puar when he was a kid crossing the dessert, after he met Bulma and Oolong though, and they've been friends ever since.  
>"Yamcha is the tall guy with the black hair, he was a desert bandit and tried to rob dad when they first met; he also dated Bulma for a while." Goten pointed each person out as he talked about them, "Oolong lives with Master Roshi mostly, sometimes he comes to hang out here, and then there's Yajirobe.<br>"Yajirobe lives on top of Korin's tower, he's just a fat samurai though. He always comes out to stuff but doesn't really fight anymore. I never seen him do anything except hide. But Gohan said he was an important part of the fight against Vegeta when he was a kid—Gohan I mean. Mainly he just brings out the senzu beans, I suppose he would fight if it came right down to it."  
>Azumi looked around at the assembled people, she hadn't really understood everything that Goten had just told her, but at least now she could but a name to the faces of the people watching her every move. "Why is Piccolo green?"<br>"He's Namekian, they're all green. And he can regenerate his body as long as he head isn't damaged."  
>"Namekian?" the word sounded odd in her mouth.<br>"Yeah," Goten nodded, "so is Dende, he's the Guardian of the Earth. He normally doesn't come down. Someday you'll get to meet him though; you can get some of the best training in the world up on the Look Out."  
>It was all a whirl of information, Namekian, Saiyans, ancient cats that grew beans and a fat samurai that lived with him, desert bandits, shape shifters, princes, Guardians and a Look Out…it was like stepping into a fantasy where the sky was purple and green and no one questioned it. And Goten said all this like it was nothing at all. But this was normal for him, he grew up with this world. "Wait, did you say your dad died?"<br>"Yeah," he paused like he was thinking about something, "he died twice, both times to save Gohan. He was wished back the first time by the Dragon Balls here on earth. And the second time the Old Kai gave him his life to defeat Majin Buu."  
>"Who?"<br>"Never mind," he grinned again.  
>That was one more thing, on top of everything else people came back to life. Maybe she was dreaming, maybe she was still back at the Son family home asleep in her bed about to get up to come over to the party at Bulma's—at Capsule Corp.<br>"What are senzu beans," had she been eating them? Was that the cause of her strength and ability to perform the energy blasts?  
>"They replenish strength and fill you up. Dad says they fill you up for ten days, but I'm always hungry after I get them." Goten frowned looking up at the glass ceiling of the garden. "But we only get them when we really need them, they take forever to grow."<br>Azumi pulled her knees up to her chest, letting that sink in. This place was insane, these people were insane. How could there be a plant that filled a person up for ten whole days? Something like that could solve a lot of the problems. These people could solve all the world's problems, and were just sitting around joking.  
>"So now what," Azumi asked looking around the garden, most of the people were sitting together talking, Vegeta was talking to Goku about something and Piccolo was talking to Gohan, holding Pan, who was giggling happily playing with the thick white cloak Piccolo wore. Goten looked around too, and seeing nothing interesting shrugged.<br>"I want to see you fight," the pair turned around to find Vegeta had abandoned his conversation; he was right behind them the scowl sending Azumi back a little.  
>"But it's a party, and I don't think Bulma would like—" Goten started glaring at Vegeta.<br>"Forget Bulma, Kakarot said she was strong, I need to see how strong this child is." Azumi gave Goten a questioning glance asking 'Kakarot?' Goten shook his head dismissing the question.  
>"She doesn't want to," he responded to Vegeta.<br>"I don't care if she wants to or not. I need to see how strong she is, and I need to see now."  
>"She can't." Azumi shrank back from Vegeta. The more Goten refused him the angrier Vegeta looked. And the second or third, or whatever he was, strongest person on the planet was not someone Azumi believe needed to be enraged.<br>"Why not," Vegeta growled, and Goten kept prodding him.  
>"It's a party, and she's not fighting," Goten shrugged.<br>"Kakarot said she was stronger than you and Gohan, his perfect sons. I don't believe him, a girl cannot be an elite warrior; Kakarot has gone soft in this peace time," Vegeta bellowed.  
>"A girl can be elite Vegeta," Azumi and Goten leaned over to see around Vegeta. Videl was behind him glaring with her arms crossed in anger.<br>"No, they fight. That doesn't make them a part of the elite," Vegeta returned, refusing to turn and face Videl, he just maintained his glare at Azumi.  
>"What is it with you, why can't girls be good fighters? What about your daughter; is she not fit to be elite," Videl countered smirking, thinking she had cornered the Saiyan Prince. "Or will she always just be a lower class to you and Trunks?"<br>"Bulla will be elite because she is the daughter of a prince. But this child cannot, I doubt she can even fight," Vegeta sneered.  
>"Well then, why don't we just find out," Vegeta smiled at Goku's suggestion, the other three turned to look at him in shock.<p> 


	9. Against Vegeta

They moved out into the yard, Bulma said she'd rather Vegeta destroy the yard than part of the house, he had smirked and gave a short laugh before leading the way out of the garden to the yard. Azumi sat where she was staring dumbfounded after the man. He was a solid wall of muscle lacking any of the carefree I-won't-hurt-you attitude of Goku, and they—all of them—expected her to fight him.  
>"Come on, it's just Vegeta," Goten joked hitting her shoulder as he stood up, grinning at her expression.<br>"Just Vegeta," she gulped looking up at him, "just Vegeta, the second strongest man on the planet." These people were crazy. She was just a kid, a twelve year old kid.  
>"Yeah see, this is nothing," he held out his hand to pull her to her feet. She accept it and was pulled up before she had fully registered she was on her feet. "Now if it was dad, you should be worried."<br>"You know Goten, you have a very warped sense of humor," she said dryly looking after Vegeta again; Goten just grinned as he started pulling her from the garden.

"Come child, let's get this over with," Vegeta stood in the center of the yard with his arms crossed. That seemed to be his favorite pose, he always stood like that, his eerie calm about this sending a shiver down Azumi's back. This fight was more than just testing her skills; Azumi got the sense that this fight was for real.  
>Goten had told her about Vegeta, his insane drive to be the best and his lack of compassion even with children. Azumi gulped walking across the yard toward what was sure to be the end of her life. The rest of the group gathered along the side of the house waiting to see how this would go, they all expected Azumi to do something awesome, Goku had built her a reputation she felt she had no hope of living up too.<br>"You can do it Azumi," Goku was beside her, clapping his hands on her shoulder, giving encouragement she had never received from her own father. "Don't think of it as trying to prove something, just do what you can and that will be more than enough." She nodded slowly, a sign she understood what he wanted from her, but bringing herself to move forward to fight against Vegeta seemed to be an action that eluded her. Goku gave her a gentle push forward; she stumbled a step before she retook control of her body and walked slowly to Vegeta.  
>He smirked at her approach, "I knew she couldn't be a great as Kakarot said, she's so afraid she can't even stand before me."<br>That stung. Yes she was afraid, and she had every right to be. But she was still standing before him, hesitant and scared out of her mind yes, but she was standing there. And she hated being taunted, she hated it so much her reflexes took over.  
>"Funny, you seem to enjoy taunting smaller people; you must not be as strong as you claim, since you have to prove it all the time." What was she saying? Had she really just taunted Vegeta, this solid wall of muscle? Vegeta's smirk vanished into a scowl, his muscles tensed.<br>His attack was quick; a fist flew straight at her face. She barely registered what was happening as she blocked his punch and started returning. When she dropped to the ground and kicked up, right into Vegeta's stomach—it hadn't been enough to really do anything to Vegeta, but it was still a point to her—she was so shocked she had managed to keep pace with Vegeta that she stopped. A blow to the back of the head sent her flying across the yard, painfully reminding her that this was no game, Vegeta was giving it everything. She slid across the ground and slammed headfirst into a tree. He started across the yard to continue, his fist clenched, ready to deliver another beating.  
>"Whoa, Vegeta," Bulma shouted intercepting him half way across the yard.<br>"Out of the way woman," he pushed her aside.  
>"You're going to hurt her," Bulma stepping between Azumi and Vegeta again. "Stop it."<br>Azumi bounced up to her feet, look calmly at Vegeta. She had panicked before—the quick assault from a wall of muscle was enough to make anyone panic—that was why she had been so shocked when she hit Vegeta. If she stayed calm she could do this, it was like fighting Goku.  
>It was easier than fighting Goku.<br>She smirked, "What's going on Vegeta, are you admitting defeat to a little girl?" He scowled pushing Bulma aside once more and attacking.  
>His attack was slightly slower the second time, or maybe she was just prepared and it seemed slower. He was still moving impossibly fast, his punches were nothing more than a blur flying at her face and upper body, and his kicks were flashes of white coming in at her waist and occasionally her head. She could see it—almost like she could predict what he was going to do next—it was the most amazing thing she had ever done. Before she had believed that she was beating Goten because she was use to his fighting style, but she could no longer think that now, she was keeping speed with Vegeta.<br>Before long she landed another blow on Vegeta, glancing blow on the shoulder as Vegeta glanced one off hers. The both stopped looking evenly into the other's eyes. They were hovering in the air, Azumi's leg chambered from a deflected attempt at Vegeta's waist, one arm pressed against Vegeta's forearm both blocking blows aimed at the head, the other arm passing just shy of their opponent's left cheek.  
>Vegeta smiled briefly, "it seems I was mistaken Kakarot." He lowered both of his arms as he started toward the ground, "the child is a skilled fighter."<br>Vegeta was on the ground and walking for the door before Azumi realized that the fight was over. She was still in the same position ready to block the next attack and try to land her own, but she was alone. Slowly she lowered her arms and looked down at the ground where the others were looking at her. Slowly she floated to the ground.  
>"That's it," she asked landing beside Goku looking after Vegeta, "just like that? It's over?"<br>"Well that's Vegeta for you," Goku grinned and clapped Azumi on the shoulder. "Now let's go find some more food," Goku lead the others back to the garden.  
>Azumi followed them in a daze. She had passed the test. But was that a good thing?<p>

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone but dad keep pace with Vegeta so easily," Goten commented later that night while they were doing their homework. Azumi sighed flipping the pencil through her fingers staring at the passages she was supposed to be reading. "I mean Gohan always had trouble keeping up with Vegeta. But he's way out of practice."  
>"I'm trying to read," she commented reading a line for the fifth time. She still had no idea what it said, her mind was still replaying the fight from that afternoon.<br>"What do you need to read it for, you're crazy smart," Goten asked looking down at his paper for the first time since they sat down to work. "And how can you even focus, after that fight with Vegeta, I'm all hyped up and I didn't even fight the guy." He rattled on, ignoring her look of annoyance. "I mean that first hit, right in Vegeta's stomach—that was amazing, and you weren't even really trying. I could tell, you look all freaked out and then you were giving ground and then—BAM!—you kicked him right in the stomach." He might as well have been yelling, it was so quiet around the house except for him talking.  
>Azumi sighed again and looked back to the paper. She would never get it finished at this rate, and Chi-Chi wanted it the next day. "A celebration is no reason not to farther your education," she had said as she gave Azumi and Goten the assignment. It was basic, but studying was the farthest thing from Goten's mind, and he insisted that Azumi slack off with him.<br>"And that last punch, it's like you two were thinking the same thing. Changing the direction of the punch at the last second so you wouldn't hit each other in the nose—that was awesome. If it had been anyone else they would have just hit each other and not cared. Well Vegeta would have cared if he'd hit dad—"  
>Goten kept going, but Azumi stopped listening. Vegeta had diverted the last punch? He missed her on purpose? She had intended to hit him, she had wanted to hit him right in the smirk… but she had missed her mark. When Vegeta's punch went off the same hers had she just assumed that the same had happened to him. And then he ended the fight because he actually cared that she was only twelve and did not want to risk hitting her. But if Goten was right and he actually pulled back and missed on purpose…<br>He would never do something like that?  
>Would he?<br>"Vegeta missed me on purpose," she interrupted Goten in the middle of a story, but she could not have cared less.  
>Goten stopped and looked at her strangely, "well yeah. Weren't you listening?"<br>She shook her head, "he couldn't have done that on purpose."  
>"He did," Goten answered quickly nodding his head. "Just before he broke through your defenses he threw it out to miss you. He could have hit you right in the nose, or punched your fist."<br>"Why would he do that?" Goten shrugged and picked up his pencil turning to his homework. Azumi's pencil stilled as her eyes dropped back to the paper, if Goten was studying Chi-Chi was coming. Moments later Chi-Chi entered the kitchen and smiled nodding to herself watching them work for a few minutes then continued on her way.  
>"You are going to have to teach me that," Azumi breathed forgetting about the homework.<br>"Teach you what," Goten asked getting up to browse for food like he always did after Chi-Chi walked through.  
>"How you know when your mom's coming," Azumi joined him in his search of food. She really had spent too much time around Goten; she had never snacked until she tried to do homework with him.<br>"Oh that," he pulled a small bag of something out of a cabinet. "That's easy; it's about like fighting Vegeta." Goten grinned. Then decided he really did not want whatever he had found and put it back in response of Azumi's deadpan look.


	10. A Friend in Gingertown

Several weeks after the fight against Vegeta Azumi found herself at the Capsule Corp. once again, this time there was no partying or fighting. She and Goten were meeting Trunks and going to spend the day out doing random things kids around their ages would be doing. The whole world was open to them and by the end of the day they were walking through Gingertown.  
>Azumi was so caught up in talking to the guys she did not notice where they were heading. If she had, she would have detoured before they walked right into her old neighborhood. They were practically on her doorstep before she realized it and started trying to lead them away from the area.<br>"Azumi, what are you doing," Trunks asked pulling on her arm to slow her down.  
>"Come on, I just remembered about this place I use to go to and I want to get there before it closes," she said quickly. She had to get them out of the neighborhood, she was so desperate to get them away she let it slip, and both boys caught the slip up before she did.<br>"You use to live around here," Goten grabbed her other arm and pulled back to slow her down as well, his eyes scanning the perfectly manicured lawns a homes.  
>"What, no—I didn't live here," she said a little too quickly, trying even harder to get the boys moving before someone saw her.<br>"Which house is it?"  
>"I don't know—"<br>"Come on Azumi, which house is yours?"  
>"I didn't—"<br>"Which one?"  
>"I bet it's that one," Goten pointed right at her parent's house and grinning started up the walk for the door.<br>"No, Goten," she squealed using all her strength to stop him from going to the house.  
>"It can't be," Azumi stopped instantly, pulling away from both Goten and Trunks and clasping her hands behind her back as she turned around to see Akemi walking down the street.<br>Akemi was just a little taller than Azumi with golden hair that always seemed to be perfect no matter what Akemi was doing. She was slender since she took dance classes most of her childhood and knew just how to stand to get any boy's attention, unlike Azumi was had a very boyish figure. Akemi had lived few houses down from Azumi and considered Azumi her best friend and told everyone that. But Azumi knew Akemi never had friends, she had puppets and she was the main puppet.  
>Azumi tensed as Akemi came closer. She had cut her hair off short and it fell over her left eye. Her brow furrowed while she looked straight into Azumi's eyes, like she was trying to determine if it really was Azumi standing there. No one had ever accused Akemi of being bright.<br>"Azumi!" she finally squealed throwing her arms around Azumi. Azumi stood stiffly until Akemi released her and stood back smiling.  
>"I have missed you so much! Do you have any idea how boring school is without you? Those teachers expected me to actually do work without you there to help me, and then my dad got mad and grounded me when I failed all my classes. Can you believe that? That was like the stupidest thing ever, he took away my allowance and all my dyno-caps. I was stranded in that stupid house for four weeks except for school." Akemi wrapped her arm through Azumi's and started walking down the street toward her house still talking; "and then stupid Sota from the other class decided that he needed to tease me about it, so he came to the bus stop everyday making fun of me. Of me! How ridiculous is that, like Sota has any right to make fun of anyone. I mean has he not seen that stupid haircut? And I'm not even going to start on those buck teeth."<br>"Yeah right," Azumi offered numbly turning her head to look back at Goten and Trunks who both wore looks of sympathy.  
>"And this year, it's awful. I don't understand a thing they're doing in any of our classes. And none of the teachers listen to me when I say I have to have you help me. They're all like, 'she doesn't attend classes here so do your work' and then they get mad cause I don't get it. It's like all these people expect me to pay attention in class, and that's not happening. I mean I have better things to do then care about what those boring teachers are talking about.<br>"And where have you been anyway? You just walk off and leave, did you even think of how that would affect me Azumi? You must not have because you did it anyway; I still haven't found someone else to get all the answers from, no one's as smart as you were. They can't bump my grades up high enough for daddy to be happy. But now I don't have to worry about it because you're finally back and can help me." Akemi beamed at Azumi, her perfectly manicured nails digging into Azumi's arm.  
>"I'm not staying."<br>"Of course you are. Without you I'll fail this whole year, and be grounded forever," Akemi walked up to her front door still holding Azumi tightly, "now come on. I want you to see the look on daddy's face when I tell him I won't be failing anymore."  
>"I can't, I have to go," Azumi tried to slip her arm away from Akemi.<br>"You can't go Azumi. Haven't you been listening to me," she laughed at her own joke.  
>"Come on Azumi, we have to go or we'll be late," Goten finally spoke up. Akemi whipped around to see who was talking. Her eyes lit up seeing the two older boys on the sidewalk.<br>"Oh Azumi, you didn't tell me you had two boyfriends," she emphasized the number and squeezed Azumi's arm tighter as she started back down the sidewalk toward Goten and Trunks. "Or that they were so cute."  
>"They're not my boyfriends," Azumi tried weakly, knowing Akemi would ignore her anyway.<br>"How did you land two boys? I can't even get one. They must be to girls with boyish figures. I suppose that means they're meant for you—but still, you don't need two boyfriends," she emphasized the number again. "That's just one too many. Now I'll be fair Azumi, you can have the shorter one, so there's not so much of a height difference—you wouldn't want to be one of those couples with a freakish difference in height would you, they just look so weird—and I'll take the other." Akemi released Azumi and wrapped her arm around Trunks' arm, "Oh, he works out," she squealed in delight and squeezed Trunks' arm tighter.  
>"Do you mind," Trunks pulled his arm away from Akemi.<br>She huffed crossing her arms, "he does only like girls with boyish figures," she complained turning to Goten. "What about you, do you think I'm cute?" She leaned toward him painting a smile over her face.  
>Goten's mouth hung open for a moment before he snapped it shut and shook his head. Akemi huffed again and stomped back to Azumi's side.<br>"You're boyfriends are stupid." She wrapped her arm through Azumi's again. "You should dump them. Don't worry, you can do way better—there's this new boy in class, he's muscle-ly too and a lot nicer than these two," she glared over at the boys. "Come on, he doesn't live far from here, actually he lives right next to your house." Akemi started down the street again pulling Azumi along.  
>"Let go Akemi," Azumi stopped. Akemi tried to go forward another step but when she starting losing ground she turned back to Azumi.<br>"What?"  
>"I said: 'Let go Akemi,' and I mean it."<br>"You're telling me what to do," Akemi hissed, her anger shooting at Azumi through her icy glare. "I can't even believe you right now."  
>"Me? You can't believe me?" Azumi felt her anger rising as she started to yell, her mind recoiling at the thought. "I've been gone for almost two years—two whole years—and all you care about is that I wasn't at school for you to cheat off of!"<br>"What did you want me to say," Akemi shot back.  
>What did she want Akemi to say? Was anything this girl said of real importance? Did she really even want Akemi to say something? No, not really.<br>"Nothing," Azumi responded in a barely audible whisper. "Come on guys let's go," she turned away from Akemi and walked between Trunks and Goten. She started back down the street trying with all her might not to break down and start crying. Goten and Trunks looked at Akemi for a moment before turning to follow Azumi who was moving quickly down the street, her fists clenched and swinging at her sides.  
>Azumi made it to the next block before it finally came out, all her anger and frustration, in one great heaving sigh as she sunk down onto a bench. She held her head in her hands and tried to stop crying. Why was she even crying? She never really expected any of them to care that she left except for how it detrimentally affected their lives, or had she? Had some deep recess of her mind hoped that they would care? Well they did not and now she had nothing.<br>She sniffed and wiped the tears away from her eyes and sat up to see the boys looking down at her, they had the same question written all over their faces. "I don't want to talk about it," she commented standing up, wiping tears away again. Before either one of them had the chance to say anything Azumi shot into the air and was gone.

Azumi landed in the yard outside of the house with tears rolling down her cheeks just as the sun reached to tops of the mountains. She wiped the tears away quickly as she started for the door and tried to make everything seem as normal as she could. Chi-Chi was in the kitchen cooking supper and smiled at Azumi when she came in.  
>"Oh good you're home, supper will be ready in about thirty minutes," Azumi barely heard her as she passed through the kitchen heading to the spare room she now occupied.<br>"Okay," she responded numbly and then disappeared down the hallway.  
>Once in her room Azumi leaned against the door and slid down to the floor and cried. Later she heard Chi-Chi call her to supper, heard and felt people knocking on her door, calling her name—Goten came twice—but she never moved, and she said nothing. She just wanted to be alone.<p> 


	11. Family

She refused to come out for supper, she ignored everyone who knocked on her door and called to her, she made it seem like she was not even there; but they knew she was and it bothered them that she was closed up like that. Goten kept going back to try and get Azumi to talk to him, all he wanted was one word, but she stayed silent. Chi-Chi went back a few times and came back shaking her head after every attempt. Chi-Chi left a plate of food in the kitchen for her before they all went to bed; it was still there the next morning.  
>"What happened yesterday," Chi-Chi asked cleaning the plate before she started breakfast.<br>"We ended up in her old neighborhood and one of her friends saw her. They had a little fight and then, well this," he shrugged and looked back toward Azumi's door. Chi-Chi shook her head and sighed drying off the plate.  
>"I don't know what I'm going to do with her."<br>"What are you going to do? She can't sit in there all day can she?" Goten was worried, his friend was locked up and no one knew why.  
>Chi-Chi shook her head again and started for the door out of the house. "I'll be right back."<br>She came back a few minutes later with Videl and Pan. The sleeping child was handed off to Goten as the mothers headed for Azumi's room. Goten looked after them and waited, they would be back soon enough.  
>Videl knocked on the door, "Azumi, can I come in?" Silence followed, she looked back at Chi-Chi and then to the door. "Azumi, I just want to talk, please open the door," again there was no response.<br>"Do you think we should just go in," Chi-Chi asked, she was worried. Videl nodded and grabbed the door knob.  
>"Azumi, I'm coming in," she opened the door slowly and looked around. The room was empty. "She's not here."<p>

Azumi walked down the familiar streets feeling like she was about to throw up. In the middle of the night when she decided to do this she had not entirely thought it through, but she was going to do it anyway. She was going to her parent's house.  
>The encounter with Akemi had snapped something inside Azumi. She had no idea what it was but it bothered her. She could not fall asleep—that might have had something to do with her lack of good judgment about coming here—and she opted not to eat; but she was a long way from tired and only hungered for one thing: what her parents had done after she left nearly two years prior?<br>She turned up the walk to her parent's house and felt her stomach drop. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself, she could do this. She had fought against Vegeta, the second strongest guy on the planet, she joked around with the strongest people on the planet, she was being trained by the people who saved the world repeatedly; she could handle talking to two people she could barely stand for a single afternoon.  
>She knocked on the door, her stomach dropped again as she heard someone inside moving closer to the door. The door swung inward suddenly revealing her younger brother Ryouichi. He looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds then turned and entered the house leaving the door sitting wide open. No "hello", no "welcome back". Not even an "I missed you", he just walked away.<br>"Mom, Azumi's back," he shouted moving to sit in front of the television.  
>"What do you mean," he mother called from somewhere else inside the house. Azumi could guess she was cleaning, her mother cleaned continuously.<br>Azumi sighed and followed her brother into the house, quietly closing the door behind her.  
>"She's here, what more do I need to say," her brother shouted in response, sitting on the floor to watch his program.<br>Her mother appeared out of the back of the house. She was wearing a dress and an apron with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She made a "tut" sound looking over Azumi. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I came to see you," she replied trying to sound neutral, looking her mother over. She was still the same as she had been before, vulture like with beady eyes that always displayed an immense hatred for Azumi.<br>"Why," her mother snapped.  
>Azumi knew what her mother was expecting. She was expecting Azumi to say she had been wrong before and she had failed to handle being out in the world alone. Her mother was waiting for Azumi to say she wanted to come back home. Then her mother could complain about having to feed her colossal appetite and finding room to put her in, again. And how much trouble Azumi was causing the family, again.<br>"Don't tell me you can't find some other place to stay," her mother shook her head, "it's no wonder; you're a lazy little good-for-nothing who eats like a cow."  
>"I have a place to stay," Azumi spoke while her mother was looking for more things wrong with her. "I found someone to teach me martial arts too, and you don't have to pay them anything," she added before her mother could complain about how much that would cost her.<br>"Then what do you want," her mother snapped, "it can't be that you'd just show up again to say hi. You must want something."  
>Azumi dropped her gaze to the floor; it had gotten worse since she left. "I just wanted to see you."<br>"Yea right," Ryouichi snorted from his spot on the floor. "You always need something."  
>Azumi looked over at her brother, fighting down the urge to hit him, and then back to her mother. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to come see you, my family?" her mother looked at her speechless and trying to find a way to make that question be more painful to Azumi. "I mean the people I'm staying with now care about me more than you do, and you're my mother."<br>"They must have low standards then," her mother huffed unable to find anything else to say.  
>"Where's dad," Azumi asked suddenly. He would care, he had to care, he had always cared moe about Azumi than her mother had.<br>"He's at work. He has to support his family," her mother replied snidely.  
>Azumi took a deep breath and then turned and walked out of the house. No one tried to stop her and no one shouted after her, so Azumi left the door sitting open; as soon as she was out of the house she shot into the air and flew away from Gingertown.<br>They were nothing to her, they always had been. She could make do without them, she always had.

"The blue stretching on forever is, kinda, calming," Azumi was hovering above the ocean.  
>She soaring over the ocean before she realized she was going the wrong way, but when she stopped to turn around something caught her attention. She looked at the water for what felt like hours trying to determine what it was, but all she could see was the blue-green waters stretching out, fading to blue and turning into the sky.<br>She was floating more upside down than sideways, staring at the water.  
>'Why don't I leave here and go back to the house?' She did not need to stop and think about that, 'Because Chi-Chi might be mad when I get there…'<br>'Why don't I just go somewhere else, like the Kame House, or Capsule Corp.? They would tell Chi-Chi and I would still be in trouble…' She kept getting caught on the point that Chi-Chi would get mad, she had not even thought about Chi-Chi being mad because she was worried, all Azumi could think about was the fact that she would be mad.  
>'Why am I floating above the ocean?' She stopped to think about that, why was she just hovering above the ocean when she could go anywhere she wanted with no hassle? 'What else can I do?'<br>"No, don't answer with a question, that's stupid," she scolded turning fully upside down staring at the water. She sighed and closed her eyes. She stopped using her energy to hover over the water and started to fall.  
>'What if I didn't go back to Goku's?' she thought hitting the water. 'What if I just disappear again?' She surfaced on the water, floating as they waves pulled her back and forth. She sighed and opened her eyes, "Would they come and find me, or just move on without me?"<br>The sky held no answer, and her mind was refusing to function properly, after what happened last time she thought about something she was scared to try it again. Her mother did not care, her brother had not cared, she really did not want to confront her father and find how that he did not care. Her friends only cared because they cheated off her, none of Gingertown cared, not even the school system. Was her life so meaningless that people just did not care when she left?  
>It seemed like Goku and the others cared, but maybe they were just pretending to care. Maybe they were glad she was not in the house that morning. They could go back to their normal lives now. Just like everyone else in her life.<br>She felt an energy flying toward her and recognized it as Goku's, without thought she suppressed her energy, basically rendering her invisible. Goku would have to see her to find her now. It was mean to do that, but she really wanted to be alone with her depression and sour thoughts. She could feel him coming closer; flying straight toward her. "Or past me," she thought aloud waiting for him to pass.  
>Before long Goku came into view, he slowed as he passed nearby, he was checking the water. He was looking for her. Azumi took a deep breath and slipped back under the water; she wanted to stay missing, just so she could avoiding talking about the mess her life had become.<br>'Why am I hiding from Goku and the others,' she wondered as she waited. Was it because she was afraid they would be like her family and not care when she left? Was she trying to avoid finding out their reactions by simply avoiding them all together? What would she do now? She had avoided Goku, Chi-Chi would be furious, Goten would look at her with the same sympathy look he had the day before with Trunks. Gohan would try to get her talk about it, Videl would offer to listen if she ever wanted to talk; but that was what grownups were suppose to do, and that was just the way Goten was.  
>She stayed under until her lungs began to burn then she allowed herself to drift back to the surface. Goku was hovering directly over her looking at her with a face laced with disappointment, his arms crossed over his chest. She sighed looking up at the man.<br>"I guess I'm in trouble now," it was a statement that showed just how completely resigned she was to whatever fate Goku had in store, and how little she cared about it.


	12. To the Look Out

It seemed like nothing was getting through to her. Her only response the occasional shrug or grunt, and she never looked up from the floor to meet their eyes. They asked her questions, tried everything they knew to do to get her to talk to them, and nothing was working.  
>"I just don't understand," Chi-Chi sighed dropping into a chair at the table.<br>"I've never seen someone so closed up," Bulma agreed sitting down next to her.  
>"She's just refusing to talk," Videl commented joining them at the table. "I've seen it several times, I just to be like that, but she hasn't done anything to warrant this. Unless she did more than we think she did in Gingertown."<br>The three looked at each other and sighed. Nothing was getting through to Azumi.  
>Goten sat outside of Azumi's room, his head banging against the wall slowly as he talked to her. She still refused to talk, but he was still trying.<br>"I mean you missed training again," he continued his constant conversation. "But dad doesn't care. He doesn't get mad easy, and he won't care because you catch on really quick. I really don't care what happened in Gingertown, you don't have to talk about that. We can talk about something else. I just don't want you to sit in there all day again." He waited to see if she would say anything, after a few minutes he sighed and started again.  
>"Yesterday me and Trunks went up to see Piccolo and Dende. We had some special training. Maybe tomorrow we could go up to the Look Out and you could meet Dende and Mr. Po-Po, I think you'd really like them; especially Mr. Po-Po—he's got some awesome moves. But yesterday while we were training with Piccolo we were talking about the stuff I did as a kid. Like this one time we broke Piccolo, Trunks thought he killed him." He stopped again, he thought he heard something come from inside Azumi's room. He looked over at the door as the knob started to turn.<br>The door opened. Azumi walked out and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes looking at the opposite wall, Azumi dropped her head on Goten's shoulder, "I don't want to talk about it."  
>"Fair enough," Goten fought not to smile as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Like I was saying—Trunks thought he killed Piccolo 'cause he pushed over this statue and it broke. Luckily Piccolo can regenerate as long as his head is okay, like if we'd pushed Krillin over and broke him, Krillin would have died again. And I don't think we could have wished him back a third time—I mean I really don't know, we might have—the Namekian dragon uses different rules than Shenron does. But then Krillin was suddenly unfrozen, it had something to do with someone else being killed, but it broke the spell that had turned them to statues. And that was when Trunks really started freaking out because he realized that the statue he broke must have been Piccolo…"<br>"Thanks Goten," Azumi said after he finished the story. She had sat quietly the whole time he was talking, normally she asked questions about everything.  
>"Well, look who finally came out of her room," Chi-Chi was standing over then with her hands on her hips, looking she was about to attack.<br>Azumi rolled her eyes up to look at her and sighed, expecting Chi-Chi to try and make her talk about what was wrong. "She doesn't want to talk about it mom," Goten said before she had the chance. Chi-Chi smiled.  
>"I'm not going to make her, I was just wondering if she was hungry, because we're going out to eat tonight."<p>

It was very familiar; the not talking about stuff, but there was an alien element about this dinner. What had happened over the past three days was never brought up. Everyone at the table avoided the subject. It was okay because they did talk about everything else.  
>They talked about fights from years ago, the little disputes between Goku and Vegeta, the adventures of someone named Gotenks, people they hadn't seen in a while, the adventures of Goku when he was younger. They laughed until they cried and then started in on another story, regaled fantastic adventures that Azumi could never have imagined against incredible odds where they always came out on top. And this was Azumi's life now.<br>She had left Gingertown behind, this was her family now; these were her friends. They never required anything from her except a good laugh or support when the time came, they expected no more from her than they did anyone else. For the first time Azumi knew she had a family, even if they were adoptive, huge, noisy, and a little violent. None of that mattered because that was what Family is supposed to be.  
>And she could hardly wait for her own adventures to start.<p>

Life was back to normal the following day, sparring all morning, lunch, naptime, study time, more training, dinner and then more homework to finish off the day. All they talked about was that Azumi was progressing in bounding leaps. It was almost like nothing had happened. The day after was when things changed.  
>For starters Trunks was there that morning. Azumi rarely ever fought against Trunks, and it was normally a battle of wits not muscle, so the prospect of fighting him for the morning training was daunting. But she did it anyway, and got her butt kicked a good dozen times before Goku called that to a stop. That was around mid-morning and then things took a drastic turn away from normal.<br>"We're going to the Look Out," Goku announced happily earning cheers from Goten and Trunks.  
>Azumi was unsure what Look Out they were going to, and had no idea why Trunks and Goten would be so excited about going there. But if the boys were excited about it, it had to be some place worth going to.<br>When they left Azumi had expected them to take a jet or something to that effect. It was shortly after that she learned unless one of a select number of people were involved, no one bothered with jets. Azumi was unaccustomed to flying everywhere she went at supersonic speeds and found it hard to keep up with Goten and Trunks, who were extremely excited about visiting this Look Out and kept speeding up and disappearing from sight.  
>For the most part Goku stayed with her and kept pressing her to increase her speed. Slowly she got faster and had just become comfortable with it when Goku made a ninety degree turn going straight up. In a state of confusion Azumi stopped and looked up after him wondering where he could possibly be going.<br>Barely in her vision, she could see something large floating. She stared at it open mouthed, something was suspended in mid-air. A Look Out.  
>Suddenly all the things Goten had been talking about dealing with training at the Look Out made sense. He had said they could do anything training wise and not disrupt any one. They could do that because it was no place on Earth, it was above it. He had said an alien lived up there, no one would take notice of him because he was never around any one. It was the place where so many of their adventures started or ended and never caused any disturbance to the citizens of the Earth because it was not on the Earth. It really was a Look Out.<br>"Azumi! What are you doing? Come on, Piccolo's waiting," Goku reappeared coming quickly toward her. "Come on, Goten and Trunks have already started. You're missing all the fun," he smiled grabbing her wrist and taking off again toward the Look Out.  
>She landed on the Look Out in a state of awe, it was huge. And in the middle of the courtyard like landing area she saw Goten and Trunks sitting on the ground talking to two green men. One she recognized as Piccolo, and the other she assumed had to be the Guardian—Dende. Goku clapped her shoulder and started forward.<br>"Dende, this is Azumi," Goku announced before they even made it to the group.  
>"It's nice to finally meet you," Dende said bowing slightly to her. Azumi flushed involuntarily—had the others been talking about her?<br>"Well, I see these two haven't managed to chase you off yet," Piccolo smirked nodding to the boys. They grinned at the jibe as Azumi and Goku joined the small circle.  
>"Why would we do that, it's awesome not being the youngest anymore," Goten nodded his agreement to Trunks' statement.<br>"You haven't been for about ten years," Dende pointed out. "Marron knows about all this, and so does Bulla."  
>"They don't count, they don't fight," Trunks waved the comment aside.<br>"Yeah, now we have more experience than someone else," Goten added smiling.  
>"Well since you have so much experience over Azumi, how about you two sit out of this session with Piccolo so Azumi can catch up," Goku grinned at the boys who looked crest fallen. Piccolo smiled.<br>"Come on Azumi, we have a lot to do to get you at the same level as those two," Azumi was more than a little excited at the prospect of training with the Namek, even though she was surprised at herself for being so excited.

"Mr. Po-Po, no one can cook like you," Goku praised leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach.  
>"Yeah, Mr. Po-Po, your food is the best."<br>Azumi was still eating or she would have agreed with them. Piccolo had her doing so much she thought she was going to die of exhaustion before they made it to lunch. She had no idea what Trunks and Goten had been doing since they got there but they had also been exhausted when they all gathered for lunch; and had shoved food down their mouths in a fashion Azumi had come to refer to as normal.  
>A presence flashed through her mind. Several high energy levels we incoming fast.<br>"Goku can you feel that," they all looked up at the sky through the window of the dining area.  
>"Yeah," he answered standing up and walking toward the door. "And they're coming fast.<br>"Who is it," Goten asked as he followed after his father.  
>"I don't know son," he stood silently for a few minutes looking up to the sky. "Come on, we need to go to Capsule Corp." he held his hand out to the three of them. Goten and Trunks both took hold and Piccolo laid a hand on Goku's shoulder.<br>"Come on Azumi," Goten held his hand out to her. She looked questioningly at the four of them. What were they doing?  
>"Azumi, we don't have time for this! Come on," It was the first time Goku had ever raised his voice and it scared her. Without hesitation to grabbed Goten's hand; they were standing on the back lawn of Capsule Corp. and Goku was moving for the door.<br>"Trunks, where would Vegeta be?"  
>"In the gravity chamber," Trunks answered following.<br>"Hey! What's going on here," Bulma shouted as they passed by the living area.  
>"Something's comin' Bulma," Goten commented as they ran down the hall. Azumi watched them go and then turned to Bulma.<br>"Aren't you going to follow them," she asked looking at Azumi expectantly. Azumi looked up at Bulma like she had spoken some foreign concept. Follow them? She was allowed to do that? "Come on, I don't want to miss this."


	13. Saiyan Vanguard

"Kakarot, I hope you have something important to say," Vegeta exited the chamber with a towel draped around his neck.  
>"Don't you feel it Vegeta," Goku asked ignoring the harsh look Vegeta gave him.<br>"Yes, what about it," Vegeta scoffed wiping his face off, brushing past Goku and the others.  
>"What do you think it is?" Goku trailed after him.<br>"I don't know Kakarot, but I don't sense any threat from them. Separately they feel about as strong as that clown, Satan. But that means either they're suppressing their energy levels, or they are incredibly weak."  
>"I still think we should check it out. What if they are suppressing their energy levels," Vegeta turned around to face Goku. They shared a look of understanding.<br>"Fine, let's go see what it is."

It took a little under an hour for them to predict where the incoming ships would land, call up the rest of the Z Fighters and head out to the landing sight. Bulma flew out in her jet after handling a few things at Capsule Corp. and met them at the sight. Yamcha, Krillin and 18 arrived shortly after Goku and the others arrived. Next came a pair of fighters named Tien and Chiaotzu, after brief introductions they readied themselves for whatever was coming.  
>"So does anyone have any idea who this could be," Yamcha asked looking specifically at Goku.<br>"No, and we don't know if they're friendly or an enemy," Goku answered. It seemed like a good time to bring everyone up to speed on the situation. "We've think there are about five coming, but they don't feel very strong. That could mean either they aren't strong or they're suppressing their power levels." They all nodded grimly, like they had faced something like this before.  
>"Are we going to fight them to find out?" Tien asked from where he stood on the edge of the gathered warriors.<br>"I'd rather not," Goku replied crossing his arms. Azumi had lived with them for a while, and for all the training they did, sometimes she forgot that Goku was a very peaceful person.  
>"Kakarot, we have to fight them," the group turned to regard Vegeta. "If just allow them to come and go as they please this planet will be nothing in a few years."<br>"Then we'll keep them away without fighting," Bulma crossed her arms, glaring at Vegeta. "All you ever want to do fight and kill people. Did you ever think there might be other ways to solve your problems?"  
>"We don't have time to negotiate with them, they could be the vanguard of some army coming to take the planet!"<br>"Is that really what's coming," Azumi quietly whispered to Goten and Trunks.  
>"Probably not, dad likes to exaggerate things." He smiled, but Azumi could tell he was worried. There was a real possibility it would be exactly what Vegeta was saying.<br>Azumi turned back to Goku and Vegeta thinking about what they were saying. If Vegeta was right she would be part of it. The thought both frightened and intrigued her. She would be one of those people who fought the incredible battles that no one would see. They would save the planet and no one would know about it. She could die. It was a real fight, the others could die, the planet could be destroyed…  
>"So what are we going to do until whoever they are gets here," she asked quietly looking around at the circle of fighters.<br>"Nothing," Goten forced a grin at her, then found a place to sit and wait.  
>Seeing Goten sit the rest of the group dispersed and found seats of their own. Goku and Krillin sat close to each other, Yamcha sat with Tien and Chiaotzu and started talking and laughing Piccolo stood away from the others with his arms crossed watching the fighters. 18 looked around at everyone else and then started toward Azumi, Goten and Trunks.<br>"I see you still haven't gotten tired of Goku," she brushed her hair out of her face.  
>"It's nice to see you too 18," Azumi smiled brushing her own hair from her face.<br>"It's like that was code for something," Goten whispered, leaning around behind Azumi, to Trunks. Azumi cast him a brief glance over her shoulder and then got up and moved to talk with 18.  
>"They speak their own language," Trunks whispered back, "it includes a lot of hand signals."<br>"I've noticed that," Goten responded.  
>"Anyone can understand it, but only women really understand all of it," Trunks continued nodded slowly looking at Azumi and 18 who were have a conversation of their own.<br>"Like when your mom crosses her arms and leans to one side," Trunks nodded.  
>"But there's more to it than that."<br>"Like what?"  
>"That's the confusing part."<p>

"They're here," conversation stopped as they looked up to the sky where they could see five space pods inbound. They crashed down behind a ridge; five small mushroom clouds erupted barely visible from where the Z fighters were waiting. The group stood and merged together to travel to where the space pods landed.  
>They crossed the ground by climbing across the rocks and leaping over small ravines to conceal their position and numbers. As they reached the top of the ridge Goku and Vegeta went on, telling the others to wait while they checked it out. They were back in a few minutes with faces set in anger and worry.<br>"They're Saiyans," Goku told them accompanied with a growl from Vegeta.  
>"Five elite Saiyan warriors in full battle armor," Vegeta spat motioning back at the landing site. Azumi looked toward the sight.<br>Elite warriors waited for them on the other side of that ridge. Five elite warriors against a handful of Saiyans, a Namek, and another handful of humans, maybe they stood a chance.  
>"So what are we doing," Krillin asked moving to look over the ridge.<br>Before anyone had the chance to answer they felt five simultaneous spikes in energy and they came closer. The group looked up to see the battle worn soldiers hovering above them, arms crossed and sneering down at the Earth's defenders. Azumi felt her pulse quicken in anticipation and fear.  
>"Well, look at what we've found," one of them sneered. He was large a bulky, her arms and face criss-crossed with vibrant white scars.<br>"Looks like a pack of weaklings," another commented laughing, the others joined him.  
>"I wonder what they're all doing here?" the only woman asked.<br>"Cowering in fear, look at the little ones! All three of them are shaking."  
>"Enough," Vegeta snapped at them. "None of us are afraid of weaklings like you."<br>"Weaklings," the bulky one who had spoken shouted back. "You dare call the Elite Vanguard of the Saiyan Army, weaklings?"  
>Vanguard? That meant there were more, a lot more. Azumi looked around at the others, none of them seemed to register what vanguard meant, or they were excessively confident in their abilities.<br>"I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I will call you as I chose," Vegeta spat as the five warriors drifted down to the ground, landing a few meters from the Z fighters.  
>"Prince of the Saiyans," the woman taunted, sneering. "We don't have a prince."<br>"We've got a princess though," a bald warrior grinned, looking around the small group.  
>A look of outrage crossed Vegeta's countenance, one that did not pass as they normally did. The others all looked at him for the next move as the Saiyans moved to stand in a semi circle before them.<br>"A real fighter too, sent out to destroy the ones who defeated Lord Frieza." The last of them crossed his arms, his eyes scanning the gathered Earthlings.  
>"You expect a little girl to better the one who defeated Frieza, a Super Saiyan," Vegeta laughed like it was a joke. It might have been, but Azumi knew nothing about it. Apparently the others believed it was a joke as well, they all started laughing.<br>"Our Princess is more than capable of handling this Super Saiyan." The woman scoffed. "She was chosen from hundreds of elite warriors just for this task."  
>"Then where is this warrior," Goku stepped forward. "You say that she was sent. We've seen nothing from the Saiyans on Earth since Vegeta arrived with Nappa."<br>The group smiled, a secret shared among them that the Z fighters could never hope to guess at. "She's here all right, right under your noses too." The others chuckled, earning a growl from Vegeta.  
>"Enough of these games," he shouted stepping toward them. "Tell me where this 'Princess' is before I kill you all!"<br>A large finger lifted into the air and pointed at Azumi, a sneer splashed across the face of the warrior. "Fine work getting into their inner circle, maybe they'll surrender instead of fighting."


	14. The Traitor

Azumi's mouth fell open as the man pointed her, she took an involuntary step back bringing her hands up in front of her, like that would make him stop pointing at her. This had to be some kind of joke, a sick joke. There was no way she could be a Saiyan, she was born on Earth, she had a family here, she had lived on Earth her whole life; this was her home.  
>The other's looked at her, their faces displaying a cross between curiosity and hate, the hatred mainly came from Vegeta. It made her retreat another step, the harden looks from Goku and Goten brought tears to her eyes. She was not one of those warriors, she belonged here on Earth but she could not find the words to speak, nothing seemed to be working right except for her legs, which kept her moving back from their looks. She needed to stop that, it made her look guilty.<br>"Azumi," Goku spoke with harsh tones, "is this true?"  
>"Of course it's true Kakarot, look at her," Vegeta shouted advancing on her. She quickened her retreat.<br>"It's not," her voice cracked, "I'm not one of them."  
>"Then why are you retreating from us, what are you guilty of," Vegeta shouted grabbing her by the wrist. "Answer me!"<br>She tried to pull free of Vegeta, she was scared out of her mind. Of course she would retreat from them when they all looked at her like she was their enemy, who would be dumb enough not to? But what could she say, she was scared of them? That would not help her case in any way, especially if what those warriors said was true.  
>"Vegeta, let her go," Goten was beside her. He would believe her, he had always helped her.<br>"Why, she's a traitor," he spat drawing her closer. Azumi tried to pull free, but her strength failed from fear.  
>"Let her talk," Trunks was on the other side. They would help her, now all she needed was the courage to speak.<br>"I'm not a Saiyan; I was born here on Earth." She looked around the assembled fighters hoping one of them would believe her. "I don't know these warriors."  
>"No she wouldn't she was sent as a baby," the bulking warrior commented hearing her desperate plea. "She was sent to train with the warriors so she would know their weaknesses and all their techniques."<br>"Quite a plan in my opinion," the woman grinned. "What better way to defeat traitors than to have them train their executioner," the Saiyan warriors laughed.  
>Azumi thought she was going to die, everything they said could very well be true. She had never been close enough to her parents to talk them about her birth.<br>That thought sent a jolt through Azumi. Her parents had never really liked her, not since her brother was born, could it be that they had adopted a daughter and got a monster instead? Did they hate her because they resented their choice in adopting her? Was she really not of this planet? That would make her a warrior, a child born to fight, a person driven by fighting and growing stronger? Was she like Goku?  
>"I don't want to fight you. If what they say is true it has nothing to do with anything I've done with you for the past few months. Earth is my home," she was close to crying, she could feel tears welling.<p>

Azumi's tale sounded a lot like his own, Goku believed her when she said she did not know those warriors. And so he would fight to protect her, fight to let her make her own choices, and fight Vegeta to allow her to stay.  
>"What do we do Goku," Krillin was at his side looking to him for leadership, they all were.<br>"We fight them. No matter what they say, Azumi is one of us and now we know why, we won't let them take her if that's what they want and we won't let them destroy the Earth."  
>"That's what I hoped you say," Bulma called from where she was watching. "You can't just reject her because of what a bunch of muscle brained idiots say."<br>"Shut up woman," Vegeta snapped pulling Azumi in closer. "Why else would you just happen to show up at Kakarot's house already trained to fight? Why else would you try so hard to be better than the rest of us?"  
>"I didn't," Azumi spoke quietly, as quietly as she had earlier in the week after the events in Gingertown. "I just wanted to belong somewhere," she seemed to be shrinking under Vegeta's harsh words and glare.<br>"Yes, so you could betray us," Vegeta shouted sending Azumi back another step. She did not want to fight Vegeta again, she was freaking out about this and Vegeta's yelling and accusations were not helping her.  
>"Stop Vegeta," Goku held Vegeta back, extending his arm across the Saiyan Prince's path.<br>"You would let her stay! She was going to betray us!"  
>"You don't know that Vegeta," he shouted quieting the warrior. "I feel that, like me, Azumi had no idea that she was a Saiyan until these warriors showed up. Fighting is in our blood Vegeta, it's in Azumi's too that why she sought training. You can't just attack her like this!"<br>"What's wrong weaklings," one of the Saiyan warriors called, pulling the Z Fighters attention back to the threat at hand.  
>"How old was Azumi when she was sent to Earth," he needed to know if Azumi was like him. He needed to know if she had been sent as a baby like him, then he would feel better with his decision to allow her to stay, but he would not turn her away regardless.<br>"She was just a babe, like as warriors that are sent to weak planets."  
>"But you knew there was a threat on Earth, why would you send a little baby," Vegeta challenged. He had a valid point, if there was a possibility of a threat on any planet a more experience Saiyan was sent to handle the inhabitants.<br>"We'd heard Vegeta was here, he would know how this works."  
>"We needed to get someone in here who wouldn't rouse suspicion until the time of our attack."<br>"Well your plan's backfired. All you've done give us another ally to help defeat you." Goku looked back to where Azumi had been standing, ready to reassure her about her position among the Z Fighters.  
>She wasn't there, and neither were Trunks and Goten.<p>

Azumi was tormented by wave after wave of mental assaults, attacks coming from her own mind, trying to find every possible flaw in what the Saiyans had said and returning with strong supporting evidence. It all rolled around in a vortex that occasionally swelled above her and crashed down with hard fact—evidence—truth in their words. She could not think straight, she need time to work this out—time away from Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten. She needed to be alone so they could not influence her thought process, to change her mind from whatever conclusion she was trying to reach.  
>So she left them.<br>She flew as fast as she could and hoped that they would not follow, she would never be able to outpace them and she knew it would be pointless to try it. She hoped that they would be preoccupied with the Saiyan warriors they would not follow, she hoped whatever happened between the two groups would give her enough time to sort everything out.  
>She passed over the ocean and stopped looking down at the blue-green water rolling beneath her.<br>Vegeta had been right, she was a traitor; an oblivious traitor, but a traitor none the less. She could no longer stay on Earth, she was causing them grief in the middle of their peace time, she could not live with a burden like that on her shoulders—it would crush her.  
>There were few ways to punish a traitor, and the only one that was not an immediate death sentence was exile. She was a traitor but had no intention of committing suicide; she would leave Earth.<br>That was the only thing she could think to do.  
>"Azumi, wait," She spun around as Trunks and Goten came along side her. She looked between the two of them wondering what they would do since her identity had been revealed.<br>"What are you going to do to me, drag me back to Goku and Vegeta for punishment or something," she challenged floating away from them so it would be harder for them to attack her. Or so she hoped.  
>"Why would we do that?"<br>"Where you come from has no meaning to us."  
>She laughed, a loud burst that shocked even herself as it vanished into the blue-green water, and shaking her head moved even farther away from them. "Where we come from means so much, it defines us in the most extreme. Vegeta talks about it all the time, his birthright, his royal blood!" Her voice bordered on the edge of insanity, an insanity that she had kept hidden for too long since entering this strange world, why not let this new development send her over the edge? She laughed again, stopping a good distance from the boys.<br>"If you plan on taking me, you'll have to fight and drag me back like the traitor Vegeta thinks I am!"  
>"We're not fighting you Azumi," Goten started toward her, a look of pain creasing his face. A look similar plagued Trunks.<br>"Goku would never let my father harm you until we know that you are against us, and even then the fight would not go far."  
>She laughed again causing Goten to stop. "No," she breathed, "it would. It always does." She dropped her gaze to the ocean as she spoke and breathed in deeply, "it always ends the same. There is no option." She looked up at the boys and forced a wan smile to them, then she shot between them as fast as she could and vanished into the skyline.<br>She did not have any other option, her story dictated she leave. And she would as soon as she learned about her origins from her parents.


	15. Good Bye Earth

It was dark inside the house when Goten and Trunks arrived in Gingertown. They had no way to know for sure, but they had a feeling this was where Azumi had come after their brief encounter with the Saiyan warriors. They landed in the yard of the house they assumed to be Azumi's and walked up to the front door.  
>Trunks raised his hand to knock when the door swung open, as if by its own accord, to reveal a dark hall way. "I wonder if they're home," Trunks asked sticking his head through the door and looking around.<br>"It doesn't look like it—hey! We can't just go in," Goten commented following Trunks into the dark hallway.  
>It was a nice area, kept spotlessly clean and perfectly organized, nothing compared to how Azumi kept her things. The hall branched off into a sitting room and a kitchen, naturally the boys turned to the kitchen and there found the remnants of a meal, cups half empty, plates and sliver wear before askew chairs around a small square table. It looked like the family had left in a hurry.<br>"I wonder what happened," Goten asked inspecting the remnants of the meal. It was still warm.  
>"That's a good question," Trunks walked through the kitchen looking for some clue as to what had happened.<br>Nothing was in the kitchen so they move back into the hall and to the sitting room. The room was blended with natural light from outside and the shadows of the interior, they waited for their eyes to adjust to the light before continuing, and when they did they separated walking along the walls looking for clues in the middle of the room. In the far corner from the door there was a chair completely shrouded in the dark cloak of shadow, the boys converged in that corner and looked back over the room. It was as helpful as the kitchen had been. They sighed crossing the room heading back to the hall.  
>"It's funny," they turned around to see Azumi standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "for so long I wondered why they hated me so much. I couldn't grasp how two people could hate their own daughter so much; it baffled me. But I see now," she looked down at the ground between her feet.<br>The boys looked at her unable to find something to say. What could they say? This was a new subject for them, and an extremely delicate one.  
>"I'm not going to fight against you guys, or any of the others." She looked both of them in the eye, her gaze unwavering, "but I'm not fighting against those warriors either."<br>Goten gathered where this was going before Trunks and took a step toward her, "Azumi, why?"  
>"I don't belong here, I don't belong there," she shrugged. "I'm not sticking around." She turned to Trunks, "Tell Dr. Briefs thanks for the ship," she smiled and rushed forward. With two well placed hits she knocked the boys out and flew out of the house heading for Capsule Corp.<br>She landed in the yard at Capsule Corp. and looked sadly up at the building. This could have been her home. This could have been her life. But it was not, now it never could be. She sighed starting around the house, trying to remember where the space ships were stored.  
>She found the store and climbed aboard the first ship she saw. It was like a small house, two levels, a spacious living area and a gravity chamber on the lower level. She could get some training down while she was looking for her new home.<br>She stood at the control panel looking down trying to determine if she could even fly the ship. She remembered Goten talking about Dr. Briefs building a ship that flew Goku to Namek, and if Goku could figure a space shuttle out, so could she.  
>"Let's hope for the best," Azumi closed her eyes and held her breath as she hit the button she hoped would launch the ship. The ship rose into the air and shot off, she had no destination so the ship just flew. Azumi slowly released her breath and turned back to where she had come from. "Good bye," she whispered and then turned back to the control panel. She had a lot to learn about directing the ship and she was unsure of how much time she had.<p>

Vegeta scowled as the five Saiyan pods shot off. He had barely gotten to fight them before the apparent leader ordered them back into the pods for reasons he would not say. And Kakarot had just let them go.  
>"You're a fool Kakarot."<br>"Vegeta there's no point it fighting if they decide to leave on their own."  
>"They'll be back, Kakarot. That much was too easy," Vegeta floated up into the air. "I'm going home to prepare for when they return." He rose higher and turned to leave, before he shot off he looked back, "when you find Azumi send her with Trunks; I'm sure they'll be with Goten, we have training to do."<br>Goku watched Vegeta fly off then turned to Krillin. "Well I guess if Vegeta's training we should go to train some too," he grinned at his friend who sighed dropping his shoulders.  
>"I don't think this is the kind of fight I want to get into Goku."<br>"You always say that," Goku laughed hitting Krillin on the shoulder.  
>"Yeah, and I always end up fighting too," Krillin sighed rubbing the assaulted shoulder and rising into the air. Goku smiled up at him and waved for the others to follow.<br>If what Vegeta said was true, they had a lot of training to do before the warriors returned. It excited Goku, he loved a good challenge.  
>They were half way to the Lookout when they were intercepted by Vegeta, Trunks and Goten.<br>"I told you it was too easy Kakarot," Vegeta flashed a look at the boys, "Azumi left. She's probably joining up with those warriors as we speak to give them our every fault and weakness."  
>"What?" That could not be true, that was so unlike Azumi. She would never betray them like that, she had lived with his family, joked with them—she had been like family. She would never betray them, she would not just walk off.<br>"It's true Goku, she told us she was leaving."  
>"But she said she wasn't going to those Saiyans," Goten added. "She said she wasn't going to help or fight them, but she didn't want to cause troubles here."<br>"When did she leave?"  
>"About an hour ago, she took one of Grandpa's ships."<br>"Then it's too late to track her."  
>"What do we do dad?"<br>"We get ready," Vegeta left no room for argument. "We prepare like we always do for these things and when she shows up again we'll be more than ready to defeat her."  
>They all looked up to Vegeta with grim determination. He was right; they had to prepare for whatever might happen next. So they disbanded there, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu headed up to the Lookout to see if Mr. Po-Po could help them train. Goku and Goten headed home, they wanted to tell Chi-Chi what had happened then they would join the others at the Lookout. Vegeta and Trunks went home to train on their own, Trunks said he would join them at the Lookout from time to time; Vegeta promised that he would come if he found the time.<p>

Three days after Azumi's flight Goten and Trunks sat up at the Lookout watching the others. They had more or less snuck off once their fathers started sparring. Goten sat with his head resting on his knees watching them.  
>"It's really not all that surprising if you think about it," Trunks commented, he was leaning back propped up on his elbows. "I mean she had a history for running off."<br>"I know," Goten sighed. They had all already discussed the fact that Azumi ran from confrontation. He knew she was known to run off, but that did not make his feel better about it.  
>"Then quit moping around like that," Trunks sat up turning to face Goten.<br>Goten pressed his forehead against his knees and took a deep breath.  
>"Goten, she left. There's nothing you can do about that."<br>"I know," he mumbled just loud enough for Trunks to know he commented in some way.  
>"Then what's your problem?"<br>Goten was silent for a few minutes, "what would you do if Bulla just left one day?"  
>"I'd go get her, she's my little sister."<br>"Does your grandpa have any other space ships?"  
>"You're not," Trunks started. Goten lifted his head and looked over at Trunks. "Goten ours dad's will kill of us if we go just go off like that."<br>"I don't care."  
>Trunks looked back to the others; none of them had noticed that the boys were not still training. It could be possible to slip away and get launched before any of them realized they were gone. And if Bulma was in the lab it would be even easier. "I'm not taking the heat for this if we get caught," he finally said getting to his feet.<br>Goten grinned.


	16. No Surprise

**A/N Song (No Surprise) by Daughtry**

Azumi sat staring at out at the multitude of stars, like she had been for what felt like weeks. There was nothing there to occupy her time; nothing to read, nothing to watch, no one to spar with, talk to or make fun of—just her and the stars, which never seemed to come any closer to her. Maybe it had not been such a good idea to leave the Earth. But it was too late now, if she went back Vegeta would kill her; she just knew he would convince the others that she had run off to help the Saiyan warriors. Not even Goku could save her since she had run off right after the warrior's arrival.  
>She sighed sliding down in her chair, what was she going to do?<br>She sat there quietly, her mind moving slowly through plausible courses of action. None of them seemed like the right choice; they seemed more like suicide plans…  
>She was pulled from her thoughts by a beeping sound coming from the control panel. It was the first time it had made any sound, and she jumped at it. She still had limited knowledge on space travel, but she was fairly certain that when things beeped it was a bad sign.<br>After a significant amount of guess work, hitting the control panel a few times and screaming at it for a few minutes, Azumi determined that she had no idea what the beeping meant. And not understanding something never made it any less real, which is what really scared her.  
>"Approaching ship," when Dr. Briefs' voice rang out, Azumi thought she had been caught and someone on Earth was going to direct her ship back to Earth for her punishment. As the message repeated, she realized just what everything signified. She was under attack.<p>

"Do you think that's her?"  
>"It looks like it."<br>"How are we going to contact her?"  
>"We'll call her."<br>"And if she doesn't answer?"  
>"We'll have to chase her to a planet."<br>"And if she refuses?"  
>"We'll make her an offer she can't refuse."<br>"Trunks I think you watch too much T.V."  
>Trunks grinned at Goten from his spot in the captain's chair, "I was just having a little fun Goten, geez."<br>Goten shook his head and looked back up through the window showing Azumi's ship. They had been searching for almost a week, been yelled at frequently through the phone by their parents and the rest of the Z Fighters and managed to get caught by space pirates trying to take their ship. They had finally found her, so it was all worth it.  
>"Alright, call space pod one-forty," Trunks typed something in on the control panel and brought up a call screen on the viewing window.<br>There was silence as the call was placed, the boys held their breath waiting to see if Azumi would answer; hoping that she would.  
>Her scream came through before the video did. He face appeared close to the camera and she looked like she had been fighting something, she was gasping for breath.<br>"Azumi," both boys shouted jumping to their feet.  
>"How did you do that," she sounded exhausted as she moved back from the camera.<br>"We called the pod. All Grandpa's ships are equipped for communication."  
>"Did you track me too?"<br>"Yes," Goten answered.  
>"No," she groaned. "Go back and leave me."<br>"Azumi, we can't. Please come back with us," Goten shouted hoping she was not going to sut off the call.  
>Azumi shook her head looking like she was about to cry, "I can't guys."<br>"Why?"  
>She shook her head again, "you wouldn't understand."<br>"What?"  
>"What wouldn't we understand?"<br>_I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round, and now I think that I've got it all down, and as I say it louder, I love how it sounds, 'cause I'm not taking the easy way out. _"I can't go back, Vegeta's right."  
>"You knew about them," she could hear the accusations in Trunks' voice.<br>"No," she shouted in desperation. _If I could see the future and how this plays out I bet it's better than where we are now. But after going through this it's easier to see the reason why._ "I didn't know about them. But if I go back, Vegeta will kill me. I left; and it was right after they showed up." She stopped, looking away, "they'd never believe me when I say I knew nothing about them."  
>"Dad believes you," Goten pleaded. "He believed you when you said you didn't know about them."<br>"Come home, and we can straighten this all out."  
>"I can't."<br>"Azumi, don't do this."  
>"Please."<br>"Sorry guys," she turned off the monitor as she turned away.  
>She walked to the room on the ship and fell onto the bed crying.<p>

"What now Trunks?"  
>"We follow her," he started typing something in on the keyboard. "She'll land eventually and then we'll over power her and take her home," he tried to sound more confident than he really was. But as some point she would have to land, the supplies on the ship would not last forever.<br>"What if we can't?"  
>Trunks scoffed, "it's two against one, how hard could it be?"<br>The boys looked at each other and sighed. They both knew it would be a lot harder than Trunks was making it out to be. They had trained with Azumi, they knew she was strong; but was she stronger than two Super Saiyans? They would not know until they fought her, and by then it would be too late to change anything if she was stronger. They had to hope that they were stronger, or hope that she would refuse a fight and just come peacefully.  
>"Have you found her yet," Goten jumped at Bulma's sudden appearance in the ship.<br>"Never mind her, are you boys okay," Chi-Chi shoved her way onto the screen, her face right next to the camera.  
>"Chi-Chi, calm down, don't you want to know about Azumi," Videl was trying to pull her mother-in-law back and only barely managing.<br>"We're fine mom," Goten sighed after catching his breath. "And we just found her."  
>"What did she say," all three women crowded the monitor.<br>"She said she can't come back, because dad will kill her."  
>"Well I don't blame him, the way she ran off like that."<br>"I don't blame her for running off, the way Vegeta yells at people it's amazing she stuck around as long as she did." Bulma turned on Chi-Chi quickly.  
>"What are you saying?"<br>"Ladies, what about Azumi," Videl pushed the older women apart calming them. "Boys what did Azumi say when you talked to her?"  
>"She said she couldn't go back and we wouldn't understand why."<br>"She was right too. I don't understand why," Trunks huffed quietly crossing his arms.  
>"That was all?"<br>"Yeah," Goten answered looking down at his feet.  
>"That doesn't make any sense," Chi-Chi shouted.<br>"Yes it does," everyone looked to Videl for her insight. "I'm guessing that her whole life Azumi was never fully understood, so now she believes that no one can possible pick up on her full intentions. She's use to hiding everything and running away from conflicts; so that's what she's doing."  
>"But we've done anything to make her think we wouldn't understand her."<br>"That's just the way the way she thinks. You couldn't fully understand it because you've never been in a situation where someone doesn't try to understand what you're going through. From what I've gathered her parents weren't exactly very nice to her, ignoring and neglecting her; and her friends were the same way."  
>"But how do we get her home," Trunks shouted. "I get it, she thinks no one gets her, but we do! How do we show her we get it and bring her home?"<br>"I don't know," Videl shook her head.


	17. New Namek

"That looks like as good a planet as any," Azumi sighed looking at the large mostly green planet. "Computer says it has a high life-force reading," she looked down at the control panel and started typing in commands. It had taken a few days, since Trunks and Goten called, for her to learn how to direct the ship and make calls. And more importantly how to decline calls from the boys.  
>She was amazing herself by the calm she was displaying about all this. The calm she was displaying about choosing a new place to live, the way she was not concerned that Trunks and Goten were following her, trying to call her, wanting to talk. All of the stuff Goten and Trunks were doing would normally have sent her off balance, no one ever cared so much about that fact that she left…<br>The commands set she backed away from the panel and leaned against the captain's chair to watch the approach and landing. It really did seem like a nice planet, large and hospitable; the perfect place for her to hide for the rest of her life. She knew the boys were close; they had been tracking her since their first contact and nothing she had tried had gotten them off her tail. She would have to be ready to face them when she landed.  
>She was not going to be taken back to the Earth like a misbehaving child. If she went it would be on her terms. If it meant she had to beat both of the boys in combat then so be it.<br>The ship landed on the top of a plateau, there were no mountains that she could see, just numerous plateaus rising out of the water surrounding her island. When she exited the ship a strong wind surrounded her and pushed her up to the edge. She stopped staring down the sheer cliff brushing her hair out of her face.  
>"Good thing I can fly," she gasped looking down at the green waters below her.<br>It was a long way down and there could be anything in that strange green water. Slowly she backed up to the side of the ship and looked out over the horizon. It really was a strange place; the sky had a green tint, the trees were a little on the blue side and perfectly round growing straight and narrow.  
>And she could sense energy levels, hundreds of them all around the same as the Saiyans who had come to Earth. Had she landed on a warrior planet? Had she unknowingly landed on the home planet of the Saiyan warriors, further proving Vegeta's theory that she was out to kill the Z Fighters from the beginning?<br>Off in the distance she saw Trunks and Goten's ship come in for landing. She would have to hurry and hide before they found her. She wanted to avoid confrontation. And figure out what planet she had landed on.

"What planet is this," Goten stood on the edge of the small island they landed on looking out over the waters.  
>"I don't know but, it's awful green," Trunks commented coming to stand next to Goten. He sighed looking around them, "I can't feel Azumi's power. She must be suppressing it."<br>The boys looked around for some sign as to where Azumi's ship landed. It was hard to distinguish anything, the whole horizon blended green with brown splotches to represent the sides of the plateau like mountains surrounding them. Goten squinted and shaded his eyes from the light of a sun overhead looking at a gleam on a cliff.  
>"Trunks," he rose into the air, "I found the ship!"<br>When they reached the ship it was empty—more likely abandoned. All the food had been removed, and they were stocked to feed two Saiyans for extended journeys, along with the compass and other directional devices. They spent twenty minutes investigating the ship and then stood outside scanning the horizon looking for clues as to which way Azumi had gone.  
>She must have landed sooner than they thought. She had time to get off her tiny island without them feeling her use her energy and neither of them could feel it then. They would have to find her the hard way, she was trained to suppress her energy and she would be avoiding them. It was a challenge neither of them were looking forward to, but it had to be done to get Azumi home.<br>"Where do we start," Goten asked dropping to the ground and hanging his feet over the edge.  
>"I think we need to go back to the ship and call mom. We'll see if she knows where we are," Trunks sat down next to Goten and leaned back looking at the sky. "I've never seen a place with a green sky before."<br>"Me either," Goten leaned back and looked at the green sky with the different hue of green clouds rolling past them. "But I think I've heard of one."  
>Trunks looked over at Goten with a look mixed between curiosity and skepticism, "you have?" Goten nodded and looked over at Trunks, "from where?"<br>"Gohan said that Namek was really green, it had three suns and a green sky," he pointed up to the sky. "And I see two suns right now."  
>"So does that mean there are a bunch of Piccolos and Dendes here?"<br>"If this is Namek," Goten nodded.  
>It was then that both boys had an idea. An ingenious idea that would make finding Azumi the easiest thing they ever had to do. If they got the Namekians to help search, Azumi would be found in a matter of hours. They grinned at each other and leapt into the air in search of a Namekian village.<br>In a matter of minutes they picked up on the energy signatures of a dozen Namekians. They changed course aiming straight for the village. They landed in the center of the village, frightening the younger Namekians and sending them shouting in their native language into the strange round buildings. Goten and Trunks stood side by side waiting for the leader of the village to come speak with them.  
>Finally one emerged and listened to their story. He was silent for a minute, which stretched out like an eternity for the boy. Then he spoke with a calm, hesitant voice.<br>"It seems that this Azumi does not want to be found," The village elder was fat and was against helping them and the grounds that if she wanted to stay hidden they should let her alone. "If she is not in any danger I don't see a reason to waste our efforts trying to track her down."  
>"But sir, she could be in danger. A group of Saiyans is after her, we need to find her before they do." Trunks fought to keep a civil tone with the Namekian.<br>The Namekians surrounding them started muttering, the elder stepped back looking around at the villagers. As they spoke amongst themselves they all started to turn toward the elder who turned to look at them with a shocked expression. "Saiyans are after this child," Trunks nodded, "Then we must find her; quickly!"  
>As the Namekians dispersed Goten leaned in closer to Trunks. "The warriors aren't after Azumi," he whispered.<br>"I didn't say they were, I said a group of Saiyans. We're Saiyans, and do is dad and Goku."  
>Goten thought about what Trunks said for a minute before he smiled, "You're right; I guess a group is looking for her."<p>

A cave? That was the best she could find on a whole planet? A little cave that was barely above the water level? A damp hole in the ground that would most likely flood the first time it rained? She was getting pathetic. She had been at the top, the very top—now she was on the run, sleeping in mud.  
>"This is just perfect," she sat at the cave's entrance with her feet in the water. "I'd be better off facing Vegeta."<br>She sighed and lay back on the damp ground and stared up at the ceiling. This was her new home, this was her new life, this was all she would ever need; this was—this was terrible. A drop of water fell, landing on the bridge of her nose; she furrowed her brow staring up trying to see where the water came from and if more was on the way. She saw the next drop just before it hit her, sighing as closed her eyes and waited.  
>What would she do now? She could feel Trunks and Goten's energies, they had gine the opposite direction from her ship but that hardly meant they would not be able to get to her quickly if she stopped suppressing her energy. So she would have to wait until they left the planet. She knew they would never leave without her. They could not find her until she did something—unless they enlisted the help of the planet's inhabitants—so they were stuck in a stalemate. And she was bored.<br>"Yeah, this is perfect."

"She's landed on New Namek," King Kai mused to himself. He had grown interested in the child Goku had started training when he was listening in on the meeting between Goku and the others with the Saiyans. Her heritage was interesting, and mysterious at the same time.  
>From what he could tell, this child had been lower class than Goku. Her family lacked drive for war making, a rare trait in a warrior race. The child had been sent to Earth to try and weed out the unwanted peaceful people, with a small hope that Vegeta and Goku would kill it before it had the chance to grow. By all rights, Azumi had no claim to any throne. The various groups of Saiyans King Kai had tracked were all still wreaking havoc everywhere they went, and Azumi's parents had been killed by a tyrant in the East Galaxy.<br>So why were the Saiyans so interested in her? And why had she run from Goku and the others? He needed to learn why she had left Earth, Goku had sheltered her, said he would not allow anything to happen to her. And still she left, fought Goten and Trunks and fled the planet. And then landed on New Namek—choosing it as her shelter—after spending two weeks roaming of the galaxy while avoiding Trunks and Goten. Why was she so important?  
>"I had best learn what the Saiyans want with her. Before something terrible happens to her and the boys."<p> 


	18. Trust

"I don't care what you have to do, just get those boys back," it was a demand; a loud one yelled as he was pushed out of the house  
>"But Chi-Chi, I'm sure they're fine. There's really no reason for me to go half-way across the galaxy to get them," Goku half laughed trying to convince his wife to drop the subject.<br>"They've been gone for a month, it's time to come home," she gave him another shove which got him out of the house.  
>"I've been gone for longer than that before."<br>"And I expect better from Goten and Gohan than to act like you all the time. Now go get him."  
>Goku turned back just as the door slammed shut. It looked like he was going on a galaxy hunt.<br>"Goku."  
>"Hey, King Kai, how's it going," this was perfect. King Kai would be able to find the boys and Azumi.<br>"The boys are on New Namek fighting with Azumi."  
>"Fighting," Goku was shocked by that. Azumi had been peaceful, generally fighting for amusement, but a two on one battle was not something Goku thought she would consider amusing.<br>"Yes Goku, fighting. She is raging battle against them and a handful of Namekian warriors."  
>"Why, King Kai? That doesn't make any sense."<br>"I know Goku. I'm still trying to make sense of it myself," King Kai went silent contemplating the events happening on New Namek, just as Goku was silently working over the same thing.  
>Was she so set to run from her problems that she was fight to stay away? What was she trying to hide, or what was she truly hiding from?<p>

Azumi fell to the ground breathing heavily as her stomach rumbled, once again complaining about the lack of food. "Shush stomach, I would feed you if I had any food," she gasped closing her eyes from the constant glare of the suns.  
>This had been a bad idea, she had no food, she was living in a cave and was constantly fighting to stay in her tiny muddy cave alone. Her brain must be broken, it kept deciding the worst courses of action every time she turned around; most recently, starting an all out war—with not only Goten and Trunks, but the people who lived on this planet.<br>Her stomach grumbled again. Azumi lifted her head up to look at her stomach, in was smaller than she remembered and as it complained again she saw it ripple. She dropped her head back heavily, and then groaned as it cracked on a rock. She sat up quickly grabbing the back of her head in some small amount of comfort.  
>"Stupid green planet," she sniffled to keep from crying. "Stupid Goten and Trunks. Stupid Saiyan warriors; showing up on Earth and pointing fingers at me. Stupid stomach; complaining all the time!"<br>She laid back and watched the sky for a while, until her stomach finally stopped growling and then sighing rolled onto her stomach to stand. She needed to prepare for the next defense, she was never offensive in these fights and was in need of a new defensive position—since the boys had blow her last one into the murky green waters. Azumi stood looking around the island she had managed to reach without flying.  
>It was tiny, it did not even have a mountain thing on it, which meant it was a pitiful place to defend; which meant it was useless; which meant she needed to move; which meant more swimming; which only added to her exhaustion; which only made her hungrier; which would just slow her down; which would give the boys time to find her; which would move their next battle forward; which would put her at a disadvantage because she still had failed to find a defensible position; which meant she would lose; which ultimately resulted in her being taken back to Earth where she would face punishment from Vegeta and Goku; which—she refused to think about that.<br>Now she had a choice. Fly and hope that she could reach a good spot before the boys or the green inhabitants found her. Or swim again and hope the next island was not quite as far away as it looked. Neither sounded like a good option; and neither would get her food, a shelter, or a bath with a clean change of clothes. But those were her options, no matter how horrible they might be.

Goku arrived on New Namek in the middle of a village. The Namekians all jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance and shouted. One of them recognized him after the initial shock and smiled to him in greeting.  
>"Goku, what brings you to New Namek?"<br>"I'm looking for my son and his friend."  
>"Those two boys are yours," Goku nodded, "They're with the Grand Elder, his village is to the north of here."<br>"Thanks," Goku shot into the air heading toward the boys.  
>He stopped feeling another familiar power. Azumi was nearby.<br>"Azumi first," he told himself and used instant transmission to get to Azumi.  
>She screamed when he appeared directly in her path and jumped back putting what she must have considered adequate space.<br>"I'm not going with you," she shouted looking him in the eyes.  
>"I'm not giving you a choice," he answered moving closer to her. She backed away, maintaining the space between them. "Azumi, this is enough. Running away from us won't solve your problems."<br>"This has nothing to do with that."  
>"Then why? Why go through all this trouble?"<br>"Because none of you believe me," she shouted, he could see tears forming in her eyes.  
>"Do you trust me," he lowered his voice looking at her evenly.<br>"What?"  
>"Do you trust me Azumi?" He moved closer while she was considering what had asked her. "Yes or no Azumi, do you trust me?"<br>She grabbed her head and started shaking, "no, no, no, this is a trick," she cried finally breaking down sinking to her knees. "You're going to let Vegeta kill me. He'll say I deserve it; and I do because I ran away. I always run away, and he's going to kill me for it," she shook with body-racking sobs and started sinking lower, her body crumpling on the ground.  
>He dove forward and gathered her in his arms, she collapsed into his chest crying. Slowly Goku stood and tried to sooth the crying child. Azumi took hold of Goku's gi, holding it tightly as she cried hoping he wouldn't let her go.<br>"I trust you Goku," she mumbled into his chest, "just don't let them kill me."  
>"I won't Azumi. I promise."<p>

"I can't believe you brought her back Kakarot. Now those buffoons will have direct access to our techniques; they know our every move!"  
>"She's not associated with them Vegeta," Goku repeated for what had to have been the millionth time. "And she's part of our group, I'm not just going to throw her out because of what those 'buffoons' said."<br>"You're a fool Kakarot," Vegeta spat.  
>"I trust her Vegeta, so do the boys."<br>"You're putting everything on the line, because of what children are telling you." Vegeta shouted standing directly in front of Goku.  
>"Yes Vegeta, I trust them just like I trust you." Goku refused to argue about this, he had made his decision and he was going to stand by it.<br>"You're a fool Kakarot," Vegeta turned away from Goku and walked out of the house, taking off through the cloudless sky.  
>Goku watched him leave smiling. It was not the first time Vegeta had insulted him and he knew it would be the last; he did not let it bother him.<br>"Dad," Goten sat at the table next to him. "What's going to happen now?"  
>"I don't know Goten," Goku looked back toward Azumi's room, where she had been for the past two days allowing only Chi-Chi in. "I don't know."<p> 


	19. All I want

Pan was on the move, fully mobile and nearly flying, she was a hand full as she moved from room to room in the house. Gohan sighed sinking into his favorite chair rubbing his temples, no longer entirely sure where his daughter was.  
>A loud crash sounded from the kitchen, accompanied by laughter. Gohan jumped up and started toward where his daughter had been, hoping she'd still be there when he reached the area. She was not but Gohan saw the tail of her blanket as it passed through the door heading outside.<br>"Pan, what are you doing out here," Gohan stopped mid-step hearing his mother outside. This would not end well.  
>"Why would your papa let you out here alone," Great Videl was there too; this defiantly was not going end well.<br>"Gohan, why was Pan out here alone?" The women entered, Pan in her grandmother's arms laughing happily.  
>"I had to step inside, to—uh, to answer the, uh, phone," he rubbed the back of his neck shrinking under the accusing looks of his wife and mother.<br>"Right," it was a weak excuse and he knew it.  
>"Come on Pan. Let's go see what Grandpa's doing," Chi-Chi turned with the toddler and left Gohan to his punishments. Gohan gave a nervous laugh as his mother left, as Videl came closer, Chi-Chi closed the door behind her.<br>Goku was in the yard training with Goten. Pan saw him and wriggled out of her grandmother's grasp and ran for Goku, her arms waving madly. Goku gathered her in his arms as soon as she was in reach. Chi-Chi smiled and turned to enter her home, to go talk with Azumi and try to coax her from her room.  
>"Pan," Goku laughed holding his granddaughter above his head, "you're getting so big Pan. Yes you are," the child giggled, squirming in Goku's grip.<br>"Grandpa," she giggled as he brought her back down, holding her against his chest.  
>"That's right, say it again Pan," Goku laughed holding the child in the air again.<br>"Grandpa! Grandpa," Pan laughed.  
>Goten sighed dropping into a relaxed position, he had not wanted to spar, but Goku had insisted and now he was giggling at his granddaughter. "Dad, I thought we were sparring," he complained half heartedly.<br>"Ah, but look at her Goten," Goku held Pan at arm's length facing Goten. Pan giggled and laughed reaching out for Goten. Goten could not help but smile at the giggling child and accepted her into his arms.  
>Laughing Pan pulled at his shaggy hair. "Ow, Pan, stop." He took her hands and pulled them away from his head; she laughed louder.<br>"Grandpa!"  
>"Here dad, you take her," Goten passed the giggling toddler back to his father. "I'm gonna go inside."<br>"Okay Goten. Wave bye-bye Pan, wave bye-bye," Goku waved the child's hand. Goten gave a small smile giving the pair a wave as he walked back to the house.  
>He dropped into a seat at the kitchen table looking toward Azumi's door. It had been a week and she refused to talk with anyone. He had tried to get her to talk, like he had last time; but nothing seemed to be getting through to her this time. He figured it was because she was scared of what would happen, she had told them several times that she could not come back because she was scared of punishment for running away; even after Goku assured her no one would hurt her.<br>"I'm never going to understand women," he sighed slumping in the chair and looking up at the ceiling.

"All I want is to act like none of this ever happened," she was stretched out on the bed looking out the window to where she should have been sparring with Goku and Goten.  
>"We can't do that Azumi," Chi-Chi was there too. Only Chi-Chi, never anyone else. Chi-Chi would understand what she was going through, well kind of.<br>"Can't we just pretend," Azumi breathed deeply closing her eyes. She felt Chi-Chi's hand on her arm, the comfort of a foster mother.  
>"I'm sorry Azumi, but what's going on out there, out in the world where bad guys are constantly showing up and threatening the world, is too important for us to pretend doesn't exist."<br>"Then, why can't, why can't I leave," she turned her head to look at Chi-Chi.  
>The older woman shook her head, "those boys won't let you walk away Azumi. They care about you."<br>"I'm just trouble," she turned to the window again and closed her eyes to keep from crying.  
>"So is Goku, but he sticks around," she laughed like that was supposed to be funny. Azumi failed to find that amusing.<br>"Goku's strong. He can stop whatever's going on, the other's support him. They all hate me, want me to leave."  
>"That's not true," Chi-Chi sighed.<br>"Yes it is. Vegeta wants to kill me, no one else cares about what happens, and Goku doesn't care one way or the other, he just wants to fight."  
>"That's not true," Chi-Chi sounded exhausted, as if Azumi's stress was physically taxing on her.<br>"Yes it is!" Azumi sat up, pulling away from Chi-Chi. "That's the truth of it and you know it! I can't live here because Vegeta wants me dead, and Goten sits outside my door every night trying to get me to talk to him, and Trunks comes by to try too! As soon as they get me out of this room, act like nothing's wrong, something always happens! Then Vegeta tries harder to kill me! Then Videl comes around and acts like she gets it, just like Goku and all the others, but they don't! None of them get what's going on!"  
>"Azumi, I know it feels like you're the only one who's ever had to deal with this, but everyone goes through," Chi-Chi tried to console her, reaching out to give that simple comfort of a loving parent. But Azumi had never known that comfort, and the physical contact was not going to calm her.<br>"No they don't!" She shouted, "No one else on the whole planet runs away from home because their parents treated them like a monster! No one else learns to fight with the people who constantly save the planet!" Azumi's hair stuck straight out as she continued to shout.  
>"Chi-Chi, what's going on in there," Goku was shouting at the door, he banged on the closed and locked entrance.<br>"Azumi, calm down," Chi-Chi tried to soothe her.  
>"Open this door! What's going on in there," he tried to pull the door open. Somewhere in the rest of the house Pan started crying. "Chi-Chi!"<br>"No one else goes out to a fight only to learn that they really are the monster their parents thought they were! No one else can get away with randomly walking into the Capsule Corporation and taking a space ship! No one else is going to go through all the stuff I've gone through!" She dropped to the bed gasping for breath, feeling like she'd never felt before. It was like a calm, like everything that had been building up inside her suddenly backed down and there was nothing there anymore.  
>The door burst open, Goku was there standing above her. "Then it's true. She is a Saiyan."<br>Azumi opened her eyes and saw only blonde strands, which was strange since Azumi had always had dark hair. She sat up and looked over to the mirror, her eyes had changed too. What had happened to her?  
>"She's a super Saiyan," Goten was at the door with Pan, who was sniffling like she was trying not to cry.<br>Azumi turned to look at him, unsure of what to feel since her very self had been calmed by the transformation. _All I wanted was to act like I hadn't gone out to that fight, like I hadn't grown to like it here. All I want is for everything to go back to the way it was_, she looked back to the mirror as she whispered to herself. Before she turned fully her hair fell around her shoulders like it normally did and changed dark once again; like it had never happened.  
>She was a Super Saiyan, a magnificent warrior like Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten. She was a monster like her parents always said, a magnificent monster whose sole purpose was to fight, to get stronger, better, always pushing to reach new heights. She could never go back, not after this.<p>

"So she really changed, just like that," Videl had never been around for the first transformation of a Super Saiyan, she curious about how it happened, and she felt it required a bit more than what Goku had said Azumi's insanely sudden transformation consisted of.  
>"Just like that; her power spiked and she changed."<br>"I felt it, but it wasn't nearly as strong as any of yours when you guys change." She had been around the Son family enough to know what it felt like when they changed. "I thought the transformation to Super Saiyan increased one's power? Azumi's dropped while she was in Super Saiyan form," Gohan pushed his glasses back onto his nose as she spoke.  
>"She didn't hold the transformation for very long, but her energy level was more than five times her normal range." He responded with a nod from his father.<br>"She'll have to train to hold it."  
>"You have to train to stay a Super Saiyan," Videl looked at Gohan, the surprise evident on her face.<br>"Yeah, it takes up a lot of energy to maintain the change, but it more than pays for it with the increase in power level," Gohan looked back to his father. "Will she even train to maintain a transformation? She hasn't been out of her room for week and until today hasn't talked to anyone except mom."  
>"I think she will. Some of her old spark came through." Goku grinned happily, excited to get the girl out for training once again. "She'll be more than ready to get out there and train again," Goku smiled envisioning all the sparring he'd get to do when Azumi was finally out of her room. "What about you Gohan," he turned suddenly to his son.<br>"Me," Gohan gulped.  
>"Yeah, you ready to get out there and spar some more," Goku nodded grinning at his oldest son.<br>"I don't think so dad, I'm not fighter anymore."  
>"Ah, come on Gohan, it'll be fun. And Azumi's a great fighter."<br>Gohan sighed, "yeah, I saw."  
>"Go on Gohan, like your dad said, it'll be fun."<br>"Are you going to fight too," Goku turned his grin to Videl.  
>"Sure, after all it's only sparring," Videl crossed her arms leaning back in her chair. Gohan sighed running his fingers through his hair.<br>"I guess I'm in too."


	20. Pressure

For some reason they were refusing to leave her alone, it was worse than it ever had been before and Azumi had the feeling it was only going to get worse before it got any better.  
>Since Goku busted her door in, it no longer locked which meant he could easily get in; which he did frequently to drag her out to spar with him and Goten. Then he managed to get Gohan and Videl out there too. And if what Goten said about both of them being out of shape was true, Azumi knew she was glad she never found reason to be on their bad sides. Not only that, but Goten had become what Azumi considered clingy. He was always around talking to her, asking her what she wanted to do, and generally ignoring anything related to Azumi wanting some time for herself.<br>At dawn they dragged her out into the yard where she fought against Goten for warm up. After that she fought against Goku to learn new skills and techniques for combat which everyone agreed would be necessary soon. Then in the last hour and a half she fought in turns and pairs; generally first against Gohan and Videl, then with one against the other and Goku and so on until she had fought with and against all four of them. Then she had to fight against all four by herself, where she got her but kicked continuously until Chi-Chi called lunch.  
>It was like they were pushing her, trying to get her to do something beyond her capabilities. And they expected her to do it, they would keep pushing until she did this phenomenal thing that she did not know how to do. Or perhaps she did?<br>The new, unexpected, madness started after her first transformation. Her life had fallen apart little bit by little bit and her frustration at this caused the change that shattered what had remained. Now it was like they expected her to change, and she was unable. No matter how mad she got at them, how angry she was at how her life was no longer in her control, how much she wanted to change so they would leave her alone, it just was not happening.  
>She would change if she could, she would do anything to make them leave her alone from time to time. But she was clueless as to how she had changed the first time, so how was she supposed to do it again?<br>"Videl, you're with Azumi. Gohan with Goten," The brothers nodded moving to stand opposite the girls. "Go," Goku floated above them as the boys attacked.  
>Goten came in high, aiming for the head; Gohan came in low, aiming straight at Azumi's stomach. Videl ducked down and moved to intercept Gohan leaving Azumi open to face Goten who had veered his course to hit Videl seconds after she engaged with Gohan. The trio collided with Videl blocking both attacks and sliding back toward Azumi who was acting as if the fight had not even started. And she had no intentions of joining them.<br>Videl finally stopped, pushing Goten back with a small energy blast and then bringing her fist down over Gohan's head to put him on the defensive. Goten deflected the blast while changing direction, refocusing on Azumi. Gohan recovered and came back at Videl releasing a small energy blast to distract her long enough to bypass her to get to Azumi offering Goten the backup he would require to face Azumi, who still acting like the fight was not happening.  
>Just before Goten reached his target he was pushed upward by an energy blast from Videl; the teen rose parallel with Goku before he was finally able to push it out from under him and return to the fight. During that time Gohan had been stopped by Videl with a roundhouse kick to the ribs, he spun out of it reducing the impact. He stopped three meters away and landing lightly on his feet, Goten mirrored him on the opposite side. Videl stayed low, ready for another attack looking between the brothers. Azumi stood just behind her, idly picking at her nails; completely unaware of what was happening around her.<br>The boys came in again, both heading straight for Videl. As they came in closer Videl knew she had no chance of stopping them both. She readied herself to face Gohan and hopped that Azumi was ready to face Goten. As she turned Videl saw what Azumi was doing, and took a deep breath in anticipation of yelling when Gohan hit her. Unprepared for the blow Videl flew across the yard and slammed into a tree. Gohan kept going to hit Azumi the same time as his younger brother. And Azumi just stood there.  
>The punches, both of them, stopped a hairs breath away from Azumi's face; and she did not react to almost being attacked. The three stood there, the boys looking surprised at each other, Azumi and then up to their father. Azumi continued to pick at her nails like she was unconcerned by the brothers coming toward her. Slowly the boys lowered their arms and stood up looking to Goku for direction.<br>Shaking his head Goku descended and landed facing the teenage girl. "Would you care to join us," he asked mockingly.  
>Azumi looked up from her nails for the first time since Goku started the little match, "not really." The response signaled the start of work on Azumi's other hand.<br>"It's really not a choice," Goku crossed his arms looking down at the girl. "We have to train to get ready for when the Saiyans return."  
>"Oh, don't worry about me; go ahead," she bit at a hang-nail as she spoke. "I'm good for today."<br>"No, we're still training," Azumi ignored him, continuing to try and rid her finger of the hang-nail. "Azumi!"  
>"I already said I wasn't fighting them," she looked up at Goku lowering her hands to her sides. "And, just because I somehow managed to change like you guys that one time doesn't change that fact. I. Am. Not. Fighting. The. Saiyan. Warriors," she said slowly so Goku could not misunderstand. "And I'm not going to get my butt kicked out here every day fighting unfair fights."<br>"They wouldn't be unfair if you helped," Videl commented coming to stand next to Gohan.  
>"I think I get what you guys are trying to do, and it's not going to work. I'm not like the rest of you. I can't just change on a whim and I never want to change like that again. It's not me, it's not who I am."<br>"It's always been a part of you. You said yourself you loved fighting and wanted to be like the people fighting in the Cell Games," Gohan answered, Azumi glared at him.  
>"I wanted to know how to fight, I never signed up for horribly uneven battles against armies," she defend icily.<br>"If you train with us that's what you signed up for, even Mr. Satan knows that," Goku drew her attention back to him. "We're the saviors. We train so that when something happens we can face it and save the planet. We all worked hard to get where we are now, we still work hard to maintain our skills and to be prepared for whatever threatens the Earth; the change to a Super Saiyan is just like everything else, you have to train and work at it.  
>"You are a Saiyan Azumi," They glared at one another, but Goku still had more to say. "As a Saiyan who calls this planet home, you have an obligation to help defend it; no matter what comes to challenge us. Now, quit wasting our time and get ready because this time it's you against them."<br>Azumi clenched her teeth and fought the urge to leap out and attack Goku. She would have lost, but his little speech had made her made enough to almost not care. The more he looked at her, looked down on her, the madder she got. She had not chosen this, someone else had chosen this for her she was just trying to make the best of a complicated situation. She never wanted to actually fight, people died in those types of things, Goten had said so. Saiyan or Earthling, she was not going to fight and she was not going to further this ability to change like Goku and the others.  
>She regretted that decision when Goku punched her in the stomach, all the air flew out of her lungs as she doubled over around his fist. "And me," he pulled away and waited for her to stand up. "Get ready Azumi; the enemy won't wait for you to recover after a blow."<br>Azumi fell to her knees still trying to catch her breath. "I'm not," she gasped, "I'm not fighting like this. It's, it's not, fair."  
>"Nothing's ever fair, now get up," he sounded angry. She had rarely heard Goku angry before, it was nearly enough to make her get up and so exactly as he said. Nearly.<br>"No, I'm not. I'm not gonna fight like this."  
>"She sure is stubborn," Goten commented coming up next to his father.<br>"You don't have a choice!" He attacked her again, raining blows that she could barely register all over her body.  
>"I'm not fighting," She screamed releasing all her energy at once, pushing Goku back away from her and sliding the others back. "I'm not going to fight uneven battles. I'm not going to let you guys beat me into submission to do like you want." She felt that calm again, the same she had before. She felt powerful, capable of anything. It was an amazing feeling.<br>Was this the feeling the others had when they changed to Super Saiyans? Was this why they fought constantly, to achieve this calm, this peace of mind? And she tried to not achieve this? She had been fighting them so she could stay the same when she preferred this state. She took a deep calming breath and stood straight looking around at the others. They were smiling at her, she had done like they wanted and she was enjoying the power it gave her.  
>"Why does it matter so much that I can change like this?" Her energy was gone, she could not hold the transformation. Breathing heavily she turned to Goku for the answer.<br>"Because you need to so you can fight to save the Earth," it was that simple.  
>"But, why?"<br>"Because Azumi," Goku smiled and clapped her on the shoulder, "it's what we do."


	21. Azumi's Idea

"Goten!"  
>It was amazing that someone could be so loud so early in the morning, it was still dark out and she was already shouting and beating up the door to his room. He turned over and pulled his blankets up over his head; if he did not respond maybe she would go away and let him sleep.<br>"Goten!"  
>Did she just get louder? Goten pulled his pillow over his head too, that should muffle her shouts enough to let him go back to sleep. He curled up holding the pillow down and had just about fallen asleep when the beating on the door increased in frequency, sounded louder, somehow echoed in his room and unfortunately in his head.<br>"Goten! Get up, we have training to do," she hit the door twice for every syllable.  
>He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. It was barely past five o'clock. What kind of training was so important that it needed to be done so early? He stared at the alarm clock waiting for it to change, wanting it to change to a more decent hour and convince him he had been dreaming. The longer he stared the more annoyed he became with the fact that it still read a time entirely too early in the morning.<br>"Goten," she stopped beating on the door and spoke rather than shouted. "Goten, you need to get up. I want to show you something I don't want Goku to see."  
>Goten turned his attention to the door and stared at it. Why was she being so cryptic so early in the morning? He got out of bed and crossed the room to the door muddling through whether or not he needed to yell at her when he opened the door.<br>She might have been leaning on the door, the way she jumped when he opened it made him believe so. But she did not fall forward like she would have if she had been leaning against the door, he did not really care, it was too early to care.  
>"What," he asked while she rebalanced herself.<br>"Give a person a warning next time," she exclaimed entering his room like she had been invited.  
>"What do you need Azumi?"<br>"Get dressed. Come on, you have to help me with stuff," she started pulling his clothes out, throwing him at the teen.  
>"Right now," he asked dropping the thrown clothing to the floor and watching her continue around his room.<br>"Yes, now. Before your dad wakes up."  
>"He's probably already awake. You made so much noise Pan is probably up," her glared at her.<br>"She is not, and you're dad sleeps through everything. Come on, let's go so we can get back before your dad wakes up."  
>"Why?"<br>"I want to do it before he gets up," she walked over to the door. "Get dressed, come on, Trunks is on his way."  
>"What are we doing?"<br>She flashed a smile at him as she closed the door. Goten was tempted to go back to bed but something about that look she had given him made him curious. What was she doing that required both him and Trunks? He quickly changed and headed out to the yard where Azumi sat watching the sky where Trunks would be coming from.  
>"So what are we doing exactly," he asked standing behind her to wait for Trunks.<br>"I'll tell you when Trunks gets here," she smiled again and pulled him to the ground next to her. "You can't tell your dad, though; it's a secret," she smiled over at him. He smiled back, unable to stop himself.

"Those kids sure have been secretive lately," Chi-Chi set a cup of tea down in front of Bulma one afternoon as the kids were out sparring with Goku.  
>"At least they're not sulking," Bulma commented taking a drink from her cup, "This way they're being productive."<br>"I know, but I still wonder what they're up too," Chi-Chi sat down across from Bulma and looked out the window. The three teenagers had teamed up against Goku, all four Super Saiyans.  
>"There's no telling with those three. I wouldn't worry about it too much."<br>Chi-Chi sighed setting her cup down. "I try not to. But the smallest things seem to set off Azumi, I don't think I can handle another breakdown."  
>"I'm sure she's past all that now, Chi-Chi. Trunks says she's completely changed, like she's a whole new person."<br>"She's done that before. When she first came her she was quiet and so reserved. Then right before she ran away that first time she was just like Goten." Chi-Chi sighed, "and before she ran when you all went out to meet those warriors she was acting just fine too."  
>"Like I said Chi-Chi, I'm sure she's put it all behind her now," Bulma smiled. "Besides, she's come back every other time, what makes you think if she goes off on her own again she won't come back here."<br>"The boys have gone after her, they made her come back."  
>"I think Azumi thinks of this place as home Chi-Chi, she'll always come back for one reason or another."<br>The door into the kitchen opened revealing Videl and Pan, "Oh Bulma, I didn't know you where here," Videl commented setting the toddler down. Pan made a straight line back for the door. "No Pan, you have to stay inside." The child turned and puckered her lip at her mother.  
>"Grandpa," she said pointing to the door. Videl shook her head.<br>"No, you'll have to wait for grandpa to come in."  
>"Grandpa," she said again pointing again to the door.<br>"Don't you want to come in and stay with grandma," Videl asked moving aside to give Pan a clear view of her grandmother.  
>Pan seemed torn for a minute, outside with her grandfather or inside with her grandmother? She looked between the door and the table and started to walk toward the table until she heard Goku say something outside, "grandpa," she turned back for the door.<br>"Oh, let's see if we can get them to stop for a few minutes," Chi-Chi smiled going to pick up the toddler. Pan grinned as Chi-Chi carried her out to the yard.  
>The three teens had managed to push Goku to the ground, he looked like he was struggling to hold all three off, they kept coming in barely getting out of the way for one of the other's attacks. No matter how pressed he was though, Goku looked to be enjoying himself which was all that Chi-Chi really cared about.<br>"Goku," she called bringing the fighting to an instant stop, "can you take a break? Pan wants to play."  
>"Grandpa," the child cheered reaching out for Goku.<br>Goku stood and changed from a Super Saiyan and walked over to his wife and granddaughter, grinning. "Does Pan want to learn to fight too? I'll bet she does," he laughed taking the nodding child into his arms.  
>"Play like grandpa," she cheered as Trunks, Goten and Azumi landed gathering around the pair.<br>"Dad, she's only three."  
>"You're seriously considering teaching her to fight?"<br>"What would Gohan say?"  
>"Trunks, when did you start training," Goku somehow managed to sound serious while playing with Pan.<br>"I don't know."  
>"What about you, Goten?"<br>Goten shrugged shaking his head, "I don't know. Mom trained me since I can remember."  
>"Then I guess it's time we teach Pan too," Pan cheered again as Goku set her on the ground. "Okay, show me your ready stance."<p>

"Goten," the whisper was accompanied by a quiet knock on the door.  
>"I'm up, let's get going," Goten opened the door and the pair smiled at each other and started out the door where Trunks was already waiting.<br>"You're early," Azumi commented silently closing the door to the house.  
>"Mom was working all night, I left the first chance I got," Trunks stifled a yawn as Goten and Azumi walked toward him.<br>"So you haven't slept," Goten grinned, thankful that he received a good night's sleep.  
>"Not really," Trunks' shoulders dropped. "But it'll be worth it when this is all over."<br>"How close are we?" the boys looked to Azumi for direction.  
>She stopped walking, thinking about the question. This early morning training was supposed to be helping her control the upper levels of Super Saiyan. It was also suppose to be helping her increase her physical condition. How was she supposed to know when she had finally reached a mastery of something the boys no one had mastered and reach top physical form? "Close, I think," she nodded at her estimation. "Very close."<br>"When are you going to tell dad?"  
>"When the Saiyans come back," she already knew the answer to that. "I'll be super strong then and he won't have to worry about me while we're fighting."<br>"So are we going to keep doing this until then," Trunks asked as they started into the woods heading to their training ground.  
>"I don't see why not. The stronger we are when the Saiyans come, the better off we'll be," Goten, liked the idea. He had been too young to do anything against Majin Buu, he wanted to be a contender this time around.<br>"So that's what you three have been up too," Goku stood there fully dressed and wide awake in their secluded training ground, beaming down at the teenagers. The three of them exchanged questioning glances and turned back to Goku with goofy grins.  
>"I guess you caught us," Goten smiled rubbing his finger across his upper lip like Goku often did.<br>"Mind if I join you?"


	22. Midnight Warning

She sat up straight in the bed looking around frantically. Someone had been in there, talking to her. She could not sense anyone close to her, the closest was Goten in the next room over, but she knew someone had been there. Slowly Azumi got up and moved to the door, someone had been there whispering, she was sure of it. Stepping lightly she entered the main house cautious of every sound around her.  
>Out of the darkness she heard someone laughing, a low rumbling chuckle. Azumi started for that location mentally preparing herself for whoever had been foolish enough to enter the house.<br>Consciously reminding herself to breathe Azumi entered the room ready to fight or call for help, she still could not feel an energy signal. The room was pitch black when she entered and the laughter grew louder; she was getting closer.  
>"What foolish child," Azumi jerked around to see the culprit standing behind her blocking her from the rest of the house.<br>"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she spoke in a whisper, barely audible even for herself.  
>"I am Ponzu, King of the Great Saiyan race. And what do I want with you Mirin," he chuckled again, "I've come to take you home."<br>"I am home," she started to raise her power level hoping that Goku would feel it and come see what was happening. "Now leave before someone wakes up and finds you here."  
>"You think I am afraid of these weaklings," he chuckled moving closer to her. He towered over her as a wall of finely-toned, rock-hard muscle; she gulped and slid backward slowly toward a wall still raising her power level in the hopes someone would register the fact her power level was climbing.<br>"You should be, Goku is the strongest man in the universe," at least she hopped he still was.  
>"I have watched these warriors for years Mirin, I could easily beat all of them," he moved even close to her. "Now come with me peacefully or you will regret ever meeting these people."<br>"Why do you suddenly want me back," she backed into the wall. Nowhere else to go.  
>"I never wanted to send you here. Once I had the authority to do as I pleased I set out to find you; now you will return with me, tonight, or we shall unleash the wrath of the Saiyan Race upon this miserable planet."<br>She was not going running anymore. She refused to run away from her problems. But he was threatening the whole planet, and leaving would fix everything.  
>No. That was a lie. Trunks and Goten would come for her again. They would never just let her go. They would fight to keep her there, right? Did this count as running away if it was for the good of the planet? For the good of her friends?<br>"I find that hard to believe," it was like the fight against Vegeta all over again, what was she saying? "It's been twelve years at least, why not just come get me yourself and break away from the Saiyans?"  
>"It doesn't work that way, now are you coming peacefully or not?" He moved closer, looming over her.<br>"I'm not running anymore, this is my home and this is where I'm staying."  
>"You will regret this," he started for her, quickly closing the gap between them. She was running out of time, there was no way strong enough to stop him herself, not even if she went Super Saiyan and neither Goku nor Goten had come to see what was going on. Should she scream, call for help, just start the battle and hoped they would hear that and come to her aide? What was she supposed to do; no one had ever gone over this with her.<br>"Not as much as you," The large Saiyan turned to see who had addressed him. It was Goku.  
>"Ah the great and powerful Kakarot," Ponzu chuckled again turning to face Goku fully.<br>"Then you must be a Saiyan," Goku glared at the warrior king.  
>"Lucky guess, what gave me away? My tail isn't visable," he cocked a brow at the Earth's defender.<br>"Only the Saiyans call me Kakarot."  
>"Yes that's right, you prefer to be called by the Earth name Goku," Ponzu chuckled again, his great shoulders heaving.<br>"What are you doing here," Goku was in no mood for games with this intruder.  
>"I've come to collect my daughter," he stood aside giving Azumi a full view of Goku. "It was nice of you to take such good care of her, and you taught her to fight as well. I must say, I'm rather thankful," Ponzu bowed in mock gratitude.<br>"Why?"  
>"Now she knows how to defeat you," Azumi could hear the smugness in his voice, she could imagine the smirk plastered on the warrior king's face.<br>"Azumi's not going anywhere," what would they do?  
>Fight, right there in the middle of the house? Azumi doubted Goku would allow something like that to happen, but he was going to have to fight this man. He had just said she was staying which meant he intended to fight to make that true. Goku had always kept his promises to Azumi, she knew he would not stop then.<br>"I hate to disappoint you Kakarot, but the child is coming with me," Ponzu leapt toward Goku, fist raised for an attack.  
>Azumi barely saw it happen, it happened in a millisecond, Goku punched, kicked and grabbed Ponzu by the collar pinning him to the ground, without breaking a thing in the house and without a sound.<br>"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to tell you one thing; Azumi doesn't go anywhere unless she wants to. And I get the feeling she doesn't want to go with you, now I'm giving you this one chance to leave," Goku released the Saiyan warrior and stood up forming a barrier between Ponzu and Azumi. "Now leave," he crossed his arms, closing the matter, and glared at the defeated warrior.  
>Ponzu got up slowly, glaring at the lower class warrior and breathing heavily. He was the strongest in the universe; that was how he had gotten the title as king of the Saiyans, by beating them all in combat. Yet he had just fallen so easily to this Earthling? It was impossible; he was the Great and Powerful Ponzu!<br>"You will both regret this day," he swore turning to leave the house, "and so will this miserable planet!"  
>"I'm proud of you Azumi," Azumi turned slowly to Goku; he looked serious like he was expecting Ponzu to reenter and start a fight.<br>"I didn't do anything," she admitted slowly, realizing just how cowardly she had acted when faced with a challenge. She could not be a great warrior if she was frightened of a simple fight like that one.  
>"That's why I'm proud of you." She could hear him relaxing as he spoke. "You stood your ground and tried not to fight." She saw a slight smile coming from him as he turned to face her fully, "that was a great trick raising your power level like that."<br>"I don't understand why he didn't stop me," she admitted creeping toward Goku, like him she was expecting Ponzu to return.  
>"The Saiyans never learned to read energy signatures like we have." He seemed to have believed that Ponzu was gone, he spoke freely. "They rely fully on technology; it's their greatest weakness because they don't realize that we suppress our energy."<br>"Kakarot!" Goku tensed looking to the door where Ponzu had left. He was still there. "Kakarot! You will regret this night, in four months my assembled army will arrive, and we will take Mirin and leave this miserable place a shell!" Azumi shivered listening to the threat. In four months she was going to fight to save the planet from her own people, in four months she would know what it was like to fight for the sake of a planet. In four months she was going to be fighting for her freedom.  
>She looked up at Goku, waiting on his reaction. Goku did not speak, he narrowed his gaze at the intruder. Ponzu backed out of the doorway and shot off across the night sky, leaving a trail of excess energy in his wake.<br>"In the morning our real training will begin," Goku finally spoke, laying a reassuring hand on Azumi's shoulder. "Go back to bed, you'll need your rest."


	23. Warrior Arrival

Azumi came to a sudden stop as she flew over the ocean heading home from Master Roshi's, up ahead she saw Goten and Goku had done the same. She felt something amazing; that was a poor choice of words, it was an incredible amount of power. And it was coming closer.  
>"No," she heard the words in her voice, but they seemed so distant.<br>"They're early," She looked to Goku for direction. He said nothing as he turned around and flew past her at top speed heading back to Master Roshi's. Azumi turned to follow but Goten caught her arm.  
>"Come on, we have to get the others."<br>"But what about your dad?"  
>They looked at each other in silence for a long moment before Azumi realized that Goku would have gone to get Krillin and 18 for the fight. She nodded briefly and they took off heading for Capsule Corp.<p>

_"Reports are pouring in from all over the planet. Massive numbers of rounded space pods are landing in cities and the occupants of these crafts have started a massive killing spree. Officials have estimated the death toll at 4 billion already and increasing at an alarming rate. The king has told reporters that he is working to discover the cause behind this attack and has teamed up with our savior Mr. Satan. We are encouraging our viewers not to panic as they find shelter for themselves and their families."_  
>"Mr. Satan, yeah right," Trunks scoffed turning the volume down on the television. "I'm surprised he's not here already asking for our help."<br>"Actually," Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, "He just called Videl wanting to know why we haven't already put a stop too all this."  
>"Typical," Videl shook her head holding the phone against her shoulder so she could talk to them, "Bulma is it alright if he comes over here too?"<br>"Fine by me, if he plans to keep the title of 'Earth's Savior' he'll need to be near all the action," Bulma smiled leaning back at her desk to look outside. "I'm surprised none of them have landed here yet."  
>"I'm sure they're still trying to determine where we gathered on the planet," Goku turned from the window to look at Azumi as she spoke. "It looks like they've landed everywhere anyone of us is known to frequent. The 439 East District, Gingertown, the shore near Master Roshi's, in the west where Tien and Chiaotzu are from, the Dessert where Yamcha use to live, Fry Pan Mountain," she shrugged looking around the room.<br>"It makes sense if you look at it like that," Gohan nodded setting Pan on the floor so she could go play.  
>"Then they'll be here soon," Bulma turned back to the group.<br>_"This just in, the King has heard from Mr. Satan himself; an expert team has been assembled to battle this threat. Mr. Satan has told reporters that he and his team will have this crisis resolved by the end of the week and quite possibly today but he still advises all the Earth's citizens to find shelter until he has defeated these strange warriors."_  
>"Well at least he's learned to get the people to safety before we start fighting," Krillin laughed earning a smile from the rest of them.<br>"I don't know what I'm going to do with him," Videl sighed setting down at the table beside Azumi, Trunks and Goten.  
>"Let him be a fool, we've got more important things to worry about," Vegeta entered from the balcony, "They're here."<br>They gathered out on the balcony to watch as the first of the ships crashed into West City, taking out skyscrapers and forming huge craters in the roads and lawns.  
>"There are so many of them," Bulma gasped watching as the pods continued to fall, hundreds upon hundreds littering the ground with still more coming.<br>"I didn't think so many of the Saiyans had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta," Vegeta clenched his fist watching his brethren fall in waves upon his new home. "If they were out there, why didn't they come to our aide when we fought Frieza?"  
>"Maybe they feared Frieza too much to consider such a rash move," Gohan was taken aback at the number of space pods raining down on the city.<br>"And now they're attacking us," Goku gripped the railing watching as his home was invaded.  
>"Because of me," Azumi was so silent she did not even her herself speak, but she knew that was what everyone was thinking.<p>

They split up heading out to the large concentrations of Saiyan warriors. Vegeta refused the offer of assistance. Goku said he could manage on his own. Gohan and Videl went off together heading toward Master Roshi's. Goten and Trunks heading out together as well. Krillin, 18 and Yamcha said they'd defend West City. Azumi just started flying, she did not know where she was going or what she would do when she got there but she had to do something.  
>She landed in Gingertown, some deep recess of her mind must have pulled her there to make sure her parents and brother were safe. When she landed all she saw were the warriors, no more than a hundred or so, blasting buildings and killing innocents. Her first move was an energy blast that sent one warrior into a building.<br>"Who did that," the man bellowed walking out of the rubble, tossing aside a large portion of the wall.  
>"I did," Azumi looked evenly at the man, he wore one the scouters that Goku had told her about. If he checked her energy level now it would pale in comparison to her actual strength. That would be perfect.<br>"What's this, a little girl come to stop me," he laughed walking toward her messing with the scouter on the side of his face. "Only got a power level of a thousand, but I know better. King Ponzu said people 'round here could mask their power levels."  
>"Well there goes my little secret," what was wrong with her? Why was it every time she fought with someone she felt the need to taunt and insult them? Eventually this would get her killed but at that moment, it felt awesome. "But don't worry I have more."<br>"You little brat," he started for her, fist raised for a blow to Azumi's head but she was faster. She threw his arm out wide, kicked him in the stomach and hit him with both hands clenched together knocking him sideways into a nearby building. "I'll make you pay for that," he had lost his chuckle and grin as he exited the collapsing ruins of the building.  
>"Oh," she mocked looking surprised at the man. "A big warrior like you is going to beat up on a little girl like me?"<br>"I don't discriminate between my victims; beating up one weakling is as good as beating up another." He had a scowl as he came up to Azumi; she smirked up at him waiting for the warrior to make his move.  
>It came quickly, a punch aimed at her face with a kick quickly following. And it was all too easy. Azumi blocked both attacks with a twitch of her arm and had the warrior sailing through the air once again and into a third building. She followed quickly with energy blast putting an end to the fight once and for all; it was the first time she had killed and surprising she felt no remorse.<br>"It's too bad I'm not a weakling then," she smirked looking up at where another space pod was coming in for landing.

Goku had one target and that was who he intended to fight; the man who had entered his house and tried to take Azumi, the king of this Saiyan army. All the warriors around him were weak nothing more than minor annoyances blocking the way to the warrior king. He dismissed them easily.  
>He entered into Gingertown which was one of the first places to be hit by the army. He killed hundreds of the Saiyan warriors, "they should be ashamed to call themselves Saiyans, they were so weak," Goku commented after finishing off three burley warriors with a Kamehameha Wave.<br>"Goku," he turned quickly ready to attack whoever was coming up behind him. It was Azumi he stood and watched her approach.  
>"What are you doing here," he asked when she was close enough for them to have a quiet conversation.<br>"It's where I landed when we split up earlier. I've been disgracing the great warrior race all afternoon," she smiled easily at him discussing the fighting, like she was born to this. She was born for this, they all were.  
>"How many have landed since you came here?"<br>"I don't know, a few dozen," she shrugged looking up to the sky. "None have really landed in the past hour."  
>"They must have all targeted another city," Goku looked up toward the direction of West City, Chi-Chi and Pan were there; so was Bulma, Bulla, Marion, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi; and so many innocent people.<br>Azumi shrugged looking up at the sky next to Goku, "Maybe they gave up."  
>"I doubt it. They wouldn't come in full force just to give up," he looked down at her and noticed that she was unconcerned either way about the number of warriors. "You seem very confidant for someone who didn't want to fight."<br>Azumi looked over to him, he could see the shock on her face. She quickly looked away, to the ground between her feet, "There's something about, about the actual fighting that," she shook her head.  
>"I understand," he smiled laying a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's see if we can find Ponzu."<br>"So, you think you have what it takes to battle the King of the Saiyans?"  
>"You're no king. I am the Prince of all Saiyans," Azumi and Goku looked up at Vegeta came to a stop over the city. "And I'll take care of this one Kakarot, go find some other weakling to fight."<p> 


	24. A New Peace

"Vegeta," Goku seemed somewhat shocked to see Vegeta there. "What are you doing here, I thought you went North."  
>"I've been looking for this so called king," Vegeta spat toward Ponzu. "No one gets away with taking my title Kakarot, and I intend to take care of the matter personally."<br>"No Vegeta, this fight is mine," Goku stood between Vegeta and Ponzu.  
>"What gives you the right," Vegeta countered as he pushed Goku aside.<br>"He's after my family," Goku responded swatting Vegeta's hand away.  
>"She's not yours; you just want to fight him yourself!"<br>"It's my right."  
>"No Kakarot, it's mine. He's trying to take my title."<br>"It's just a title Vegeta! He's after my family."  
>"She's my daughter, and I'm taking her with me," Ponzu moved to grab Azumi. The fight between Goku and Vegeta stopped as they looked over at Ponzu and Azumi.<br>"You're not taking her anywhere," they shouted together. Shocked they gave each other a surprised glance before turning their full attention back to Ponzu.  
>"You two are quite comical," Ponzu stopped his advance on Azumi to speak with the two warriors. "But just because you say something does not mean I am not taking what is rightfully mine."<br>"She's not yours."  
>"And she's not leaving."<br>Goku and Vegeta charged forward at the so-called warrior king, each aiming to punch Ponzu in the face. Not expecting the dual attack Ponzu only moved to block one, thinking the second warrior would go to move Azumi. Vegeta's punch was thrown aside just as Goku's crashed into Ponzu's nose. Ponzu flew backward head over heels and slid five meters across the ground before crashing into the remnants of a building.  
>"Kakarot, you fool. I told you this is my fight," Vegeta shouted advancing on Goku while Ponzu was down.<br>"I told you I was fighting him Vegeta," Goku answered never looking at Vegeta.  
>"This is my fight Kakarot," Vegeta yelled standing right next to Goku. "This weakling is trying to take my Title, my birthright. And I will not stand aside and let a lower class warrior like you fight him. It is my heritage at stake."<br>"This fight has nothing to do with you Vegeta! This man is a threat to my family and friends. He entered my home to take Azumi and has waged war against my home. I don't care that he calls himself king, I don't care who or what he is. All I know is that I am going to fight him to protect the people and place that I love." Goku gave Vegeta a brief glance before turning back to Ponzu who was finally pulling himself out of the rubble.  
>They stood in silence for a moment watching Ponzu recompose himself to face them once again.<br>"Fine Kakarot," Vegeta crossed his arms watching the warrior stumbling as he climbed out of the fallen building, "Together."  
>Azumi watched as Vegeta and Goku launched simultaneously at the Saiyan warrior. It was amazing to see and then the attack came, both aimed to compliment the other's attack sending the invader back into the rubble. Ponzu was even slower to come back from the collapsing building after the second attack, an attack that Azumi had bounced back from on several occasions in the past two years. When Ponzu finally came back he launched a full out attack, aimed at Vegeta.<br>Vegeta didn't even flinch, and from Ponzu's reaction it seemed he'd punch a wall. Vegeta laughed before he turned and kicked Ponzu in stomach, right into Goku's out stretched fist. For a moment Ponzu was suspended in mid-air between the punch and the kick, then the man fell in a crumpled heap on the ground between the two warriors from Earth.  
>"For an elite warrior he didn't put up much of a fight," Goku commented looking down on Ponzu.<br>"The Saiyans are a disgrace if this is their best warrior," the agreement was accompanied with a kick to the side of the crumpled warrior.  
>Ponzu started laughing, his body heaved as he laughed causing Goku and Vegeta to step back away from him. Azumi took a step closer to see what had caused the insane laughter and what was going to happen next. Slowly Ponzu stood while laughing, his body still shaking with the deep insane laughter.<br>"What are you laughing about," Vegeta commanded recomposing himself and standing his ground.  
>"I am the very best the Saiyan Race has to offer. Do you really believe such feeble attacks will work on me?" Azumi felt a drastic increase in Ponzu's energy level, it rose quickly to match Goku's then surpassed it; but he never changed, he never went Super Saiyan.<br>That was when Vegeta laughed, "You think that little increase will make any difference against us?" Vegeta's power jumped as he changed to a Super Saiyan, Azumi saw that it unsettled Ponzu for a moment, but he quickly recovered.  
>He must not be able to change into a Super Saiyan; Azumi felt a jolt run through her at the realization watching as Ponzu unbalanced when Goku changed into a Super Saiyan. He's never fought against them before, she thought; Ponzu had expected to fight two regular Saiyan warriors and easily overtake the planet, not to have his army out matched by three Saiyans, their half-Saiyan children and incredibly strong companions.<br>And she could not help but wonder, how many times had something like that happened to her? How many times had she walked into something expecting one thing and had her expectations completely blown aside? It seemed that it happened a bit too often for her liking. And it could easily happen to her again.  
>Vegeta charged at Ponzu throwing energy blasts as he came, Ponzu was attempting to defend himself but he could barely keep pace. When he was on top of Ponzu, Vegeta threw a punch into the Ponzu's stomach and followed with an elbow to the face. Gasping, Ponzu stumbled back staring wide-eyed at the Prince of the Saiyans.<br>"You're not a Saiyan! Saiyans don't transform like that," Ponzu gasped retreating from the elite warrior.  
>"We are the legendary warriors!"<br>"Which is why you're out matched," Vegeta laughed as Goku charged at Ponzu.  
>The battle was over quickly, two solid hits from Goku sent Ponzu into a building, which collapsed on top of him, and simultaneous energy blasts from Goku and Vegeta made certain the weaker warrior was not rising again. There was nothing left but a crater where the building complex had once stood.<p>

Over the course of three days the Z Fighters worked to chase off or eliminate the remainder of the Saiyan warriors. After all the warriors had been taken care of it was time once again to sit back and enjoy the time of peace. But Azumi was unable shake the thoughts that had come to her watching Goku and Vegeta fight Ponzu.  
>She had sided with possibly the strongest warriors in the universe, they were teaching the best techniques, teaching her strategy, giving her the place to belong she had always looked for. But was that all there was to this? To sit around and wait for something to happen to them; surely there was more to her life than that.<br>But all the others seemed content, Goku was happy at his home as was Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. They all did not worry about what was beyond the Earth's boundaries. But why should they, they'd gone to other dimensions to fight on several occasions; whatever was floating around the universe would not be more of a challenge than what might be over there. But she had only fought on Earth.  
>Azumi was learning quickly that there were others who were stronger and more powerful than her. So there could be others stronger than Goku and Vegeta too. And there were techniques out there that Goku did not know, he and Vegeta used different attacks and they fought together all the time.<br>She could go out and find them, other warriors with new techniques, she could get stronger, learn more from the galaxy than there on Earth. But could she actually leave, every time she left before someone had come to get her. If she left to train would they do the same? If she could pull herself away from her home with Goku and Chi-Chi there in the 439 East District, would she really enjoy what she would be doing, could she find something like she had on Earth on another planet?  
>More importantly did she even really want to leave?<br>It was a defiant maybe.

They were sitting at the table looking over the school work Chi-Chi had assigned them, and as usual the studying was the farthest thing from Goten and Azumi's minds.  
>"I can't believe you handled all of Gingertown by yourself."<br>"I didn't handle it all by myself, Goku, and Vegeta were there too," she answered turning the page of the algebra book she was trying to understand.  
>"Yeah, at the end, but you handled all the warriors landing there," Goten pressed idly spinning his pencil through his fingers propping his head up with his free hand. "Me and Trunks had to stay close together the whole fight, we were completely out matched."<br>"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. They weren't really all that strong," Azumi commented starting to mimic Goten's pencil twirling through her fingers.  
>"Azumi, Goten, come on," they dropped their pencils hearing Goku at the window, they knew what was coming before he said the words, "it's time for another sparring session." Happily the two teenagers joined Goku out on the lawn with Pan to begin training.<br>Training for what, Azumi could never even begin to guess, but they were training and she was completely okay with it.


	25. If You Only Knew

Goten watched her play with Pan, he saw the smile she gave the toddler and knew deep down inside it was fake. She had been acting different, not when she thought they were watching, but still…  
>What was she hiding?<br>It all started when the Saiyans attacked, after the battle, during the week after. He noticed it all the time, like when they were resting after lunch; she went off on her own and stared at the sky, he had followed her one day. Was she regretting staying on Earth? Was she thinking about sneaking off to join them? Was she going to run away again?  
>He could not even begin to guess at what she was thinking. He never had been able to figure her out. But he knew one thing: he did not want to lose her.<p>

"Mom," he wasn't sure talking to his mother was the right way to go about this. But maybe she could offer some advice for his situation.  
>"Yes," she was cooking supper, she was distracted.<br>"How did dad tell you he," he stopped, completely unsure if this was a good idea, trying to find a good way to ask his question.  
>"How did he tell me what," she turned away from the stove.<br>"Never mind," he shook his head and moved for the door to the yard. "Do you know where dad is?"  
>"He went to get firewood." She turned back to her cooking as she answered. "Can you go see if Azumi's left for town yet? I remembered something else she needs to pick up."<br>"Yeah," he answered opening the door. She was standing there, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her waist.  
>"Hey," she smiled walking past him into the kitchen. "I'm going to change then I'll go to the store," she stopped next to Chi-Chi inhaling the aroma of the food.<br>"Okay, I need to add a few more things to the list before you go," Chi-Chi swatted Azumi's hand as she reached out to steal a small taste. "No," she scolded with a hint of a smile in her voice. Azumi gave Chi-Chi a slight glare before moving off into the rest of the house toward her room.  
>She was back minutes later with the shopping list in her hand. "I don't think I could carry anymore than this Chi-Chi," she commented handing the list over. "It's going to be difficult already."<br>"Goten can just go with you," Chi-Chi scribbled a few things to the bottom of the list and handed it back to Azumi with the weekly allowance for shopping.  
>"But mom, I was going to do some stuff with dad," as much as he would like to go with Azumi to town, he really needed to talk to his father about a few things first.<br>"It won't take that long, and your father will be gone for a while anyway."  
>"What, don't want to hang out in town for a while," Azumi asked hooking her arm around his own and leading him out the door. "It'll be fun."<p>

"Why am I the one carrying everything?"  
>"Cause you're being nice. And I can't shop if I have to hold all the food," she grinned at him adding more onto the dangerously high pile Goten was already carrying. They had already picked up what Chi-Chi needed, now she was just browsing through the shops before they headed home.<br>"We should probably be heading back, supper is probably finished," he offered after a few minutes of window shopping, adjusting the pile carefully so he could see her.  
>"Oh look Goten, a picture booth," she pushed him toward the small booth in the front of one of her favorite clothing stores.<br>"We need to go home," he protested. He hated taking pictures.  
>"Just one picture, come on Goten," she begged taking the groceries from him and setting them next to the photo booth so he could enter the booth.<br>He was pulled into the booth with the little curtain pulled shut, Azumi was really close to him—no, she was in his lap.  
>"Smile," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his cheek. The camera flashed and she moved for the next flash; he wrapped his arms round her and held her still for the second picture, she was laughing when the flash blinded them. The third one was them making faces at the camera.<br>In the fourth picture Goten leaned in and kissed Azumi on the cheek as the camera flashed. He was unsure if it was a good idea, but he had no time to really think it through. But looking at the pictures afterward, her face failed to make him think it was the wrong choice; she looked the happiest he had seen her in a long time.

Goten was on his back, breathing heavily staring up at the sky where seconds before he had been hovering while sparring with Goku. Azumi was off doing something with Videl and Pan, so it was just him and Goku. He had forgotten how hard it was to spar against his father.  
>"Come on Goten, we just got started," Goku landed next to him laughing as he started to help Goten to his feet.<br>"Dad, I need to talk to you," this was a good time, it would be hours before someone could interrupt them, and he really needed to talk to someone.  
>"About what," Goku dropped to the ground beside his son.<br>"How do you tell a girl you like them?"  
>"You just tell them I guess," Goku looked up at the sky like he was lost in thought, or confused by the question.<br>"How did you first tell mom?"  
>"I married her," Goku laughed.<br>Goten sighed looking down at the ground, well that was out. His mother would never let him get married, he was only fifteen, and Azumi was still twelve.  
>"If you like her, just tell her Goten."<br>"What if she doesn't like me like that. I mean, she's lived here for a while. What if she thinks we're just friends?"  
>"If you never talk to her, you'll never know," his father laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.<br>It could not be that easy. Nothing was ever that easy, "I'm scared to. I mean I really like her dad. But I don't think she likes me like that, she probably just looks at me like an older brother."  
>"It's like I said Goten; if you don't say anything you will never know what Azumi will say." Goku stood and stretched looking over at the road, Azumi was walking next to Videl with Pan sitting on her shoulders, "They're home."<br>Goten looked over at Azumi, she was smiling as she held Pan's hands and talked with Videl. It seemed so normal, her smile looked so natural. Was she really happy, or was she hiding something from them? And if he said anything to her, would it change anything?  
>Maybe she liked him too but was scared to say something because of what his reaction might be? That would not be an answer. That would be easy. And nothing was ever that easy.<p>

Azumi was beautiful, especially when she was in that bikini. He needed to just go ahead and say it, just blurt it out and say it. He needed to just get it over with. But he really did not want too, he wanted to keep it too himself, to stay silent so he could never ruin whatever was going on between the two of them. If he could ever figure out what was going on between the two of them.  
>His father had said just do it, just go and say it outright; then he would know one way or the other. But to just sit down next to her and say, "Azumi, I love you." It was impossible.<br>"Goten, why don't you come in, the water feels great," she called up to him on the bank.  
>"I'm comin'," he called pulling off his shirt and started for the water. He use to come here with Gohan, it was one of the best places on the whole district to go swimming. And she had decided that she loved swimming here a few weeks earlier when he first showed it to her, Azumi had been out every day.<br>The water was cold, Goten leaped up, hovering above the water watching her sit half submerged. "You're crazy, that river is freezing," he shouted.  
>"Don't be such a baby Goten, it's fine once you go under," she called back, a grin spreading across her face.<br>"When you get sick mom's going to freak out on both of us for going swimming," he rose higher, above her immediate reach.  
>"You know we don't get sick Goten. Come on," she splashed water up at him, soaking his lower half. He yelled again moving higher up. "It's just going to be colder up there now that you're all wet."<br>Just as she called that a breeze rushed past him sending a shiver up his spine, "You did that on purpose!"  
>He dove down into the river and swam up stream to where Azumi was treading water.<br>"Goten!" she screamed as he grabbed her and shot into the air, "quit, it's cold up here!" she pulled against his arms trying to get free and back into the water.  
>"No, now we both have to freeze up here," he laughed, turning to partially shield her from the chilling breeze with his own body.<br>"That's so cruel, and to do this to yourself as well. What kind of monster are you?" she laughed, still struggling to escape his grasp.  
>"You started this, Azumi. It's time to pay the price." She struggled for several minutes before she screamed again.<br>"Goten its cold!"  
>He laughed finally releasing her and floated down to the ground to pull his shirt back on. She followed up behind him and took the shirt as he picked it up and pulled it on over her bikini, then smiled at him while he still tried to determine if it was worth it to try and get his shirt back.<br>She leaned against him, rubbing her arms. "See, now I'm cold Goten, and it's all your fault." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled back at her.  
>"Well, then we should make a fire," he laughed.<br>They sat under the clear starry sky that night beside their little camp fire, Azumi leaning against him watching the fire burn. He could do it, he could say it right then and there. This was the perfect time to say it.  
>"I'm glad you're not like all the other guys Goten."<br>"What other guys?" he looked down at her through the corner of his eye.  
>"All the guys I use to know. They all had stupid crushes on me because they said I was cute." She brushed her hair with her fingers, pulling it down on her shoulder.<br>"Well you are," he suppressed a small smile.  
>"But that was all they cared about," she sighed heavily. "They didn't know anything about me, I was just a trophy to them."<br>"What if I did have a crush?" he said lightly, like a joke.  
>"That would be weird," she laid her head on his shoulder, pulling his arm around her. "You're the awesome little big brother I never knew I wanted."<br>"Yeah, weird," he agreed looking into the fire. 'If you only knew,' he thought, knowing she did not like him like that. He was glad he had remained silent; that would have just made things awkward between them. And he liked this, even if the feeling were nowhere near mutual.


	26. Wander Lust

Azumi sat on the ground between the houses looking up at the sky. It was amazing that so much had happened, but everything still seemed so normal there. Nothing had even been harmed from when the Saiyan warriors attacked. It really was like nothing had happened.  
>She could live like that. She could adjust to the insanity that seemed to be constant out there in the mountains. Go off on epic adventures, fight amazing battles, nearly die, almost destroy the planet, redefine the Earth's surface, then just return home acting like nothing had happened and get ready to do it all again. She could live like that.<br>But then again, she did miss traveling. Before she had come to stay with the Son family she had gone on so many adventures, even some pretty great ones once she reached Goku and the others. But the later adventures had been short and consisted of nothing but bad memories for Azumi. Could she really stay there when she had a case of wanderlust?  
>It would be easy to stay and wait for the next big adventure to come along. It was bound to happen with the way events seemed to unfold around the Z Fighters. But it came back to could; could she sit there and wait? If the adventure came soon, possibly; but if it didn't…<br>Azumi sighed leaning back to stretch out on the grass and watch the clouds roll by. It was peaceful there when nothing was happening. She could content herself with training like Goku and Vegeta. She could force herself to sit there and patiently wait for the next adventure.  
>Or she could go find it.<br>There was an idea. Travel the planet again, seeking out fighters of great prowess that could challenge her skills.  
>She stopped there. No one else on the planet would be able to test her skills except the Z Fighters. So if she left, it would be leaving the planet…again.<br>Would that count as running away? It was not like she was going to avoid something. It was actually the opposite. So if she left, there should be no reason for the boys to follow after. Eventually she would come back; after all, you always return home.  
>Goten would not understand, neither would Trunks. They would try to convince her to stay. They would say she could test her skills all she needed to there on Earth. They would do a lot of talking, trying to pinpoint why she felt the need to leave and then attempt to talk her out of it.<br>Goku would understand. He had understood everything so far, surely he would be able to grasp her desire to go out and test herself. Surely he would get where she was coming from since he would probably do the same thing if he had the chance.  
>She would not just disappear. She would never want to worry anyone again and she planned on coming back from time to time to see everyone. Maybe that would make leaving easier, knowing she had a home to return too.<p>

"I still don't understand," she had been right, it was difficult to get Goten to see things from her perspective.  
>"I'm bored just sitting around here."<br>"Then let's go train. Or we could just go over to Capsule Corp. and hang out with Trunks." She shook her head.  
>"I'm bored here on Earth," she tried again. "That fight with the Saiyans made me realize that there are lots of people out there. People stronger than us, stronger than maybe even your dad."<br>"Then you're going to train more?" he asked more than stated.  
>"Not forever," she smiled, "I'll come back and show you everything I learn."<br>"Then you're just going to leave again?"  
>She sat quietly for a minute. Yes, she would just come to go again. "I talked to Bulma the other day, she managed to get most of the Saiyan Space Pods delivered to Capsule Corp. She said it'd be a no brainer to get a phone hooked up in there so I can call back to talk to you."<br>"Are you sure you have to leave?" she saw the question in his eyes much louder than she heard the quiver in his voice.  
>"Goten," she was not sure she could keep going with this seeming endless battle of emotional pull, "have you ever just wanted to leave the house to see what you could find?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well, I—I've seen everything on Earth. I traveled for two years before I made it to Master Roshi's island. Now I want to see more, I want to know what else is out there."<br>"Then I'll come with you! We can go see whatever's out there together then come home." Again Azumi shook her head.  
>"You don't want to go with me Goten. You like it here at home; you wouldn't want to traverse the Galaxy."<br>"I don't want you to go alone," he looked evenly into her eyes. She almost broke there.  
>"I won't be alone Goten. I was alone before I met you and the others," he looked confused. "I won't be alone because all of you will be with me, wherever I go and whatever I see."<br>"So, you're just training?"  
>She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, burying her face in his shirt. She felt his strong arms wrap around her gently. She had grown accustomed to this, the feeling of security she received from being with Goten. She would miss that when she left to train, that and so much more that built the relationship she shared with Goten. "I'll be back. I promise." She felt him hold her a little tighter.<p>

They were all gathered in the back lawn of the Capsule Cooperation, standing around the small one person space pod Azumi would be leaving in. It was a perfect day, sunny with just enough cloud cover rolling through the clear blue sky, it was a perfect spring day; her birthday actually. And Azumi was leaving home.  
>Pan was hanging on her hand, desperately trying to earn Azumi's attention while she was talking to Goten and Trunks. "Aunt Azumi," Pan begged pulling harder on Azumi's hand.<br>"As soon as I land on my first planet I'll call and check up on every one," Azumi smiled talking to her two best friends not realizing that she was ignoring the young child.  
>"You'd better," Trunks flashed a smile jokingly.<br>"Aunt Azumi."  
>"You'd better not be gone for too long," Goten continued grinning at the young warrior.<br>"Aunt Azumi."  
>"Depending on how things go at my first stop, I plan on coming back in about eighteen months."<br>"That should be just in time for the World's Martial Arts Tournament."  
>"Aunt Azumi!" the trio of teenagers finally noticed the three year-old standing in the middle of them. "Why do you have to go away?"<br>Azumi gather the toddler into her arms, "I just want to see new things."  
>"But there are lots of things to see at home. You can just see those."<br>"I heard there are even better things where I'm going," Azumi giving the questioning child a grin as she spoke quietly like what she was say was a secret just between the two them.  
>That gave Pan pause, she sat quietly thinking about what Azumi had said. Then finally, "like what?"<br>"They didn't say, but I heard it's worth seeing."  
>"When you find it, will you bring it home for Pan to see?"<br>Azumi smiled bringing the child in for a hug, "of course I will," she almost started crying.  
>"Aunt Azumi, you're crushing Pan," the toddle squirmed to get free of Azumi's grip. The teenagers laughed.<br>"Well, it's about that time," Azumi turned to watch Goku approach with Chi-Chi. She smiled at them setting Pan on the ground.  
>"Grandpa. Aunt Azumi's going to find lots of new things to bring home for Pan," Pan exclaimed running up to Goku who took her into his arms.<br>"She is?" he grinned at his granddaughter.  
>"Yes, Aunt Azumi told Pan," the toddler explained with pride.<br>"Do you think she'll show Grandpa too," Goku asked covering the rest of the distance between himself and Azumi.  
>"No," Pan answered with all seriousness. "Grandpa's already seen everything." The assembled company laughed at the child's blunt statement.<br>"Azumi," she turned to Chi-Chi as she offered Azumi the package she was carrying. "I hope you'll accept this, to remember us by incase you find something better out there in space."  
>"You didn't have to get me anything," Azumi shook her head as she accepted the gift.<br>"We wanted to, go ahead. Open it," Goku beamed over the top of Pan, who had become very interested in the package.  
>It was a gi, a perfect copy of Goku's attire with "Son" stitched onto the crest on the front and back. There were wrist guards, a weighted shirt and weighted boots identical to Goku's as well. Azumi want to cry, to break down right there in front of them; it was the nicest, most meaningful gift anyone had ever given her.<br>"So you always remember who taught you first," Goku smiled wrapping her in a one armed hug.  
>"Thank you," she numbly managed to reply wrapping her free hand around his waist.<br>Then Chi-Chi hugged her, "having you here is the closest thing I'll ever have to daughter," Azumi could feel Chi-Chi's tears against her face and could not be sure they were all Chi-Chi's; "and you're leaving!"  
>"I'll be back Chi-Chi, I promise," they pulled apart looking evenly at one another smiling. Chi-Chi was the only woman Azumi considered her mother, she was going to miss her.<br>Next was Gohan. He wrapped her in a hug and teased her about finally running away from Goten and Trunks. She laughed at the comments, enjoying the moments with the man who had come to be like a brother to her. "Just make sure you come back, alright," he said as she started to move on to another group of people.  
>"I will Gohan," she smiled. "You just make sure Pan stays out of trouble until I get back to show her how to handle all these muscle brained fighters," she smiled referring to Chi-Chi's favorite description of her husband and his friends. He laughed allowing her to move on.<br>She did not say anything to Videl, they a silent embrace nearly crying as they pulled apart. The rest of the good-byes were like the one she shared with Videl and Gohan. She joked around with them, hugged them, managed to get a smile out of Vegeta, they teased her for one reason or another, she teased them back and shared a few more laughs as she made her way to Goten and Trunks.  
>"Remember not to do anything stupid," Trunks wrapped her in a hug as he gave the advice.<br>"Same to you," she returned embracing him. Trunks released her smiling. "Don't get soft on me either. I'll need some decent fighters around to test my skills on when I get back," she smiled at both of the boys.  
>"You'd better learn some good techniques, I would this whole trip to be for nothing," Trunks grinned.<br>"Oh don't worry. I'll learn so many new techniques it'll make your head spin."  
>"I'll look forward to it." They embraced one last time, then she turned to Goten.<br>They had sharing good-byes since she had told him her launch date, but this was it; the final fare-well. They smiled awkwardly at one another.  
>"I guess this it," he dropped his graze to the ground.<br>"I guess so," it was so difficult and it should not have been. Goten was her training partner, her best friend, her brother. It should have been the easiest thing in the world to talk to him. But at the same time, that was what made it so difficult to say good-bye.  
>They both opened their mouths to speak but the words stopped short. Finally Azumi tackle-hugged him, sending Goten back a step. After the initial shock of being tackled, Goten wrapped his foster sister in a hug.<br>"I'm gonna miss you Goten," she whispered into her chest. He squeezed her tighter.  
>"I'm gonna miss you too," he responded barely audible.<br>They separated giving each other forced smiles, then Azumi climbed into the space pod calling out her last good-byes as the door closed and sealed her in. Settling down for the long journey ahead of her Azumi set the gift from Goku and Chi-Chi in her lap, opening the box once again; once she was free of the Earth's gravitational pull she made to change into the gi. As she lifted the uniform out of the box a small envelope fell into her lap.  
>Quickly opening the letter, she started crying.<p>

_I think I understand now why you said you needed to leave. As much as I don't want to admit it, you were right. I can't leave the Earth because I actually don't care to test my strength, Gohan says it's because we're only half Saiyan. But you're different Azumi. Mom says dad traveled a lot as a child studying Martial Arts. So when you've learned all you think you'll need to learn, you can come home._

_I'll be waiting for you._

"I'll be back Goten," she promised refolding the note and setting it inside the folds of her Earth clothes, gently folding it into the shirt she had taken from Goten one day. Still crying Azumi closed the box and set it inside the small storage space the ship offered then sat back in the seat looking out into the vast Galaxy. "Good-bye every one, until next time," she whispered.


End file.
